Chronicles, of The Guardians: The Reindeer, and The Mage
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: Manny has sent a Prophecy concerning, The Son of One of North's Reindeer, a young Mage, But Rudolph, and Cobalt first must live with the torment of, being different, learn that being dispite how hard one's differences, make one's life it can also very well be a blessing, and purpose for these gifts. 1998 Rudolph, not Rankin Bass Version. So Pairing is Rudolph x Zoey
1. Chapter 1

**Gooood Mythical Morning. Now there will be a few things about this fanfic contrary to the Rankin Bass Version of Rudolph I'm using the 1998 version, and a quick thing to note is, When I have A _Homo Magi_ OC a common staple I tend to use is that they speak the desired effects backwards, reason being I am a huge fan of Zatanna. Now the story will keep shifting from Rudolph, to Cobalt, until they meet.**

Prologue:

Nicholas North A Guardian of Childhood, The Protector of Wonder, and his Wife were out enjoying, the peaceful snowy night, as the Sprites of The Northern Lights Aurora, Glitter, Sparkle, and Twinkle flew through the sky creating a marvelous display.

" The Sprites are putting on quite a show tonight." North observed, " I wonder what the ocassion is?" Mrs. Clause wondered, as the Sprites traveled to a nearby barn. Where a new Yearling was born to Blitzen, and his mate Mitzi. " How about Rudolph?" Blitzen, asked, as the Yearling opened his big brown eyes. " Why I think that's a fine name." She agreed, as the little one squealed, in delight. " I think he likes it too." Rudolph got up, and tried to walk to his father, but ended up tripping, and tumbled into a pile of hay, causing him to sneeze, during which his nose flashed red. Surprised all of them, with only Mitzi say two words. " Bless you!"

Blitzen in the meantime looked, out the window with concern. " I just hope, Artemis found the protection, that she needs for our nephew." Mitzi joined her mate at the window after putting young Rudolph to bed. " Yes, and that is all we can do, for your brother, Raibolt' son."

XxxxMeanwhilexxxX

A million miles away a woman with Black hair, and Bright Cyan eyes wearing a long black cloak was running fast, until she came to the door step of an orphanage, and from the depths of her cloak, came a light brown, cream colored, and white spotted, new born yearling fast asleep with a birthmark on his forehead shaped like a bolt of lightning, underneath a shock of blonde hair, around his neck was a golden medal with a red strap keeping it around his neck. " Be strong Cobalt, my little Stag." She said, saddly, as she laid a kiss upon his birthmark. " _Evig,_ _Tlaboc_ _a namuh mrof!_ " She incanted, as the yearling's fur seemed to shrink back, into his skin, his face morphed into a human infant, and his front hooves, softened, and lengthened, into fingers, and hands, as most likely did his back hooves which became feet, until there was a human baby sleeping soundly on that doorstep. Only his blonde hair, and birthmark being the only distinguishing characteristics, that the child once was the yearling.

" I love you, deer heart!" The woman wept bitterly, " _Tcetorp ym nos morf Hctip!_ " She incanted, while a blue aura surrounded her son, and then vanish, as she knocked on the door, and ran never looking back as the matron found the sleeping baby, and took him into the orphanage.

As she continued to run, the sound of hooves could be heard following her fast. Quickly, she turned around shouting. " _CITSYM TSALB YORTSID YM SREUSREP_!" Instantly the horse which seemed to be made of black sand, vaporized the moment the blast made contact. Suddenly, a tall dark man with gray skin, black curly hair, evil yellow glowing eyes, pointed teeth, and wearing a black robe stepped out of the shadows, behind her as his fiendish cackling seemed to come from all sides.

The man grabbed the woman from behind, and created a dagger from the same kind of black sand, that once made up the horse that had chased her. " Where is the Boy Artemis?" He growled, fiercely holding the dagger up to her throat. " Tell me, and I might let you live, and become my queen."

" _Etanimulli_!" Artemis stated, as a blinding light flashed, surprising the man. " I will never be your queen, Pitch, and I'll never tell you where my son is!" That's when the black sand, gagged, and bound her, as Pitch walked up to her caressing the womans face. " Very well, then." he stated as he summoned, more nightmares. " Boo." Artemis fought back with every spell she knew until Pitch conjured up a nightmare sand arrow, and fired at her, but she didn't die before reciting her last spell. " _Nrut...Ym...Ydob otni... Tghil, Yam, ym ... Tirips noij ym...devoleb Tlobiar_!" She incanted,

Pitch picked up the body only for it to flash bright as the sun, and vanish. " Arrrgh!" He shouted in rage. You may have escaped witch, but I will learn the whereabouts of your son, and come for him!" He vowed.

Eht Dne!

 **Well hope you guys like it if anything, constructive criticism, is would be greatly appreciated, and remember that, this isn't the Rank Bass Version of Rudolph, and I had always wanted to see a Rudolph, crossover with Rise of The Guardians. So a really want to continue writing this thing. To learn more about the Rudolph I'm using Google Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie, 1998. You can also find it on YouTube! Finally as I said before using magic by speaking the desired effects backwards, is gonna be a common trait in alot of my OC who are _Homo Magi._ So thank you so much for your time ladies, and gentlemen, and Happy Reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**✋ Top a' the mornin' to ya laddies, and lassies. It's Me Sora Pendragon and welcome back to, Chronicles of The Guardians, I am super excited, I just made Inari Sushi, for the first time, and I'm planning to make some to share with a friend of mine, when we go to a Lindsey Stirling concert, so for those of you who are unfamiliar with, her you can find her on YouTube she is absolutely amazing. She plays violin, and dances at the same time, anyway she is amazing so yeah go check out vids, she is that much Big shout out to Earth Star wishing you, the best of luck in your future. Now without any further ado about nothing.**

 **Chapter: 2 The Snow Queen, and The Vanishing Boys.**

The Village, of Borealis

Blitzen, and Mitzi were taking there Son Rudolph, for a stroll, through, the village. Rudolph kept glancing, around at all the wonderful things that surrounded him, that's when a snowflake, fell on his red-nose. " We call this snow." Mitzi explained to him.

" S-s-snow." Rudolph repeated, and started jumping around happily, and repeating his first word. As he did this Rudolph's nose began, light up.

" Mitzi." Blitzen, addressed to his wife. " He's doing it again."

" Doing what?" Mitzi, asked. " I don't see what the problem is?" She said, calmly, as the watch Rudolph, playing.

" Noses, are not supposed to do that." He informed,

" Says who."

" Hey Blitzen." Shouted, Dasher, as he Cupid, and Comet, walked over to greet their brother, and sister-in-law, and hopefully their new nephew.

" How's it going Buddy Boy?" Comet asked,

" where's the new fawn, of yours." Cupid wondered, looking around for, the young buck.

Just as Rudolph raced under his father, Blitzen closed the gap between his back legs around Rudolph, holding his son in place.

" Embarrassed by your son, Dear?" Mitzi coaxed, making Blitzen let go of Rudolph. " Rudolph, these are your Uncles, Dasher, Comet, and Cupid." She said, as Rudolph jumped around, some more, with his first word.

" Aww what cute little guy." Comet commented,

" Regular, chip off the old Buck." Dasher complimented,

Cupid gently flipped the yearling, onto his back, and tickled him, Causing the young buck to laugh, and his nose to light up.

" Whoa!" commented Dasher.

" What?" said, Cupid, surprised.

" Yikes!" blurted out, Comet.

" All right, let's go!" Blitzen insisted. " I'll lock antlers, with the next deer who makes a quip about my son's nose." He vowed, as the took, Rudolph to see, North's Toy Shop. As the made their way there Elves, Reindeer, and Yeti alike would whisper, point, or laugh at little Rudolph. " Alright, everyone the shows over move along." Blitzen, snapped gesturing his antlers at them to be ln their way.

When they, got to the toy workshop, Rudolph, amazement peeked even more. The Yeties, and Elves were busy making toys, but one had enough time, to toss a teddy bear, to Rudolph, and the Elves, were busy testing the toys out, and everyone was hard at work until.

The doors were blown open by a huge gust of, snowy wind. " ALRIGHT, SOMEONE IS ON THIN ICE!" Shouted, a somewhat stocky, woman with, skin as pale as fresh fallen, snow, eyes as cold blue, as ice wearing a snowy white robe, over an ice blue dress, and a crown made from icicles, over her snow white her. In her left hand, were three snow wolves on leashes, while her right hand held a wand that closely resembled an icicle, by her side was a penguin, dressed in a red tux.

The wolves snarled ferociously, at every occupant in the workshop. " Hush, Hush my lupine babies." She said, to them, calming them down. As she then proceeded to freeze, everything in the workshop, with her wand. While everyone took cover one elf even resolved to hide, inside a doll house. " Superb aim Madam." The Penguin complimented, after she iced, a whined up to dog.

Poor Rudolph trembled in fear as he hid beneath his parents, while clutching his new teddy bear, close to him.

" What is going on?" North, asked as he, and his wife came to see what the commotion, was about. " Why Stormella, so nice to see you, what brings you here?" He asked, politely, despite Stormella, obvious rage.

" One of your elves, is responsible for vandalizing, my ice garden, and I want justice!" She demanded, turning to a trembling elf " Was it you?" She asked, forcefully.

The poor little elf, answered, with frightened, no and hid behind a yeti.

" How do you know it was one of my elves?" North asked,

" Duh!" Stormella, answered, rudely shaking an elf's hat bell in his, and Mrs. North's face. " I found this at the scene of, the crime."

" Alright, which elf, is responsible?" North asked, kindly as the elves came out from, hiding especially the one taking refuge in the doll house, and the perpetrator stepped forward.

" I was bringing the wish lists from the post office." The elf explained, sadly, crying in fear" I was driving on the ice bridge, lost control of the skiddo, and crashed into the ice garden. It was accident."

"Oh, i'll show you an accident." Stormella, stated. " Hand him over."

" Stormella." North, said calmly. " He didn't mean to destroy your ice garden, just let him off." He reasoned.

"What?!" Stormella, shouted. " You dare to obstruct justice? He needs to answer for his crime hand, him over." She demanded.

" No one is being handed overto you." Mrs. North stated, firmly. " Good day to you Stormella."

" Fine!" Stormella shouted, in outrage. " Because you won't give me the elf, I am closing my ice bridge to the public."

" But, Stormella." North said, still trying to get her to see reason. " Your bridge is the, only way to the post office."

" If any one dares to cross it I'll unleash a storm, upon the entire world." She proclaimed, " I'm talking hail, sleet, snow on a windshield that'll knock your thermal socks off baby." She left, with her wolves, and penguin to return to her castle. " Oh Ridley, Ridley, Ridley." She said, on the sleigh ride, home. " Now it's just a matter of time."

" What is ma'am?" The Penguin asked, while stirring, the Wolves.

" Why until someone crosses my bridge." She explained, " And then I'll be ready." She finished, with an evil cackle.

 **Meanwhile**

" Prongs, what are you doing?" Shouted, the matron, Miss. Haley. " Get up immediately!" She hollered. Pushing him ruffly from his bed striking a blond haired, boy with eyes, that matched, his name perfectly, and a lightning bolt shaped birthmark, repeatedly.

After breakfast, Cobalt went out for a walk in the forest. The Matrons had warned the boys at the Orphanage, to stay away, the forest otherwise The Boogeyman, would come for them, the following night, and whisk them away never to be seen again.

The thing about Cobalt though was, the forest held no fear, for him. As he walked, a Stag stood watching, unmoving with, a strong, majestic, hold to himself.

" Great Prince!" Cobalt said, with great respect, as he bowed. " Your forest has nothing to worry about from me-"

" Arise young, Cobalt." The Stag stated, " You need not concern, yourself with such formalities." He informed, with a kind, gentle, and understanding tone, As he raised, the boy's head with an antler, and guiding Cobalt, to a standing position.

Prince Actean trusted, Cobalt, to never harm, the forest. The boy held all the innocence of a young yearling, and the strong, brave, and true heart of a stag. How Actean wished that Cobalt to be a real yearling to take under his antler, but for now he could only be a friend. Cobalt never did fit in with others of his kind, who feared, and spited him for things that happened around him when he was upset, scared, or angry, and for everything Cobalt just couldn't explain how, or why these things happened.

" My Prince." Cobalt said, worriedly as he stroked, Actean's face." Something mysterious has been happening at the Orphanage."

" Please young yearling." Actean pressed on gently. " Tell me what troubles you?"

" The other orphans." Cobalt, started. " I keep noticing that, every morning, more, and more of them, keep disappearing." He explained, as he continued to, stroke Actean.

" How is this, happening, young one?" The Stag, asked with the concern, a father would, have for a son. " You once told me that, adult, humans will come, and take an orphan, as one of their own."

" Yes, well not at night." Cobalt explained, " I'm gonna hide tonight, and see what happens." Cobalt finalized,

" Then I only wish you safety, young buck." Actean said, sincerity, as Cobalt, turned to leave, " Good luck to you in your investigation." The Stag, wished, as he nudged, the boy in the back, gently.

...

After dinner, Cobalt, and the other boys went to get ready for bed. " We saw you go into the forest, Freak." A rather large boy, by the name of Arden with platinum, blond hair, silver eyes, and pale skin. " The Boogeyman will come for you, but the funny thing is, you've gone into that forest, and others but you haven't vanished."

" That is what I intend to find out Arden." Cobalt, countered. " Now if you'll excuse me..."

As he began to make his way to the bedroom, something in the Matron's Office caught his eye. A filing cabinet labeled forbidden, with his surname on it. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Cobalt snuck over to it, and opened it. The only thing inside, was a gold medal, hanging from a red strip.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Shouted, Miss Haley, Cobalt, quickly, shoved the medal into his pocket, as he shut the drawer quietly

" N-Nothing Ma'am I just-!" He began, only to be grabbed, by the collar of his shirt, and thrown roughly into, a broom cupboard, precisely where he wanted to be.

The Cupboard, was small, and dark, but Cobalt, made the most of, it as the there was a grate in the door, through which Cobalt, stood vigilant. Finally, at precisely 2 A.M. Streams of what looked like, golden sand wove their, through out the room like rivers, splitting into brooks, and formed images above the sleeping boys' heads. One was of Arden finally finding a wealthy family to adopt him.

That's when Cobalt, saw something move towards, him. A tall dark ominous, man with, gray skin, black curly hair, and evil yellow eyes, wearing a black robe seemed to just rise up out from under Arden's bed.

" I thought I heard the laughter of an orphan being adopted." The man said, ominously as he watched, Arden's dream, become more happy. " and look at him so full of hope, wonder, and happiness, why there is only one thing missing a touch of fear." The Man said, as he touched the dream turning it from, a golden happy dream, to a black horse, with eyes just like The man's, and Arden seemed to cringe in fear, as if his dream had become a nightmare.

" Now my friend." The Man, stated while stroking, the Horse. " Change as many dreams into our kind as possible, have them swallow their sleeper, and bring them to the lair. Before the 3 A.M. I must find the boy immediately."

Cobalt, watched in horror as the Horse did what was told of it. After an hour twenty orphans had vanished, into the stomachs of their own nightmares, including Arden, and vanished, beneath his bed.

Cobalt, shrunk away from the grate, When suddenly he noticed a brass ring in the floor of the closet. " Huh, I wonder why no one noticed, this." He said to himself, as he pulled it up only to open a trapdoor. " Woah this night just keeps getting weirder, and weirder by the minute." He commented, as he climbed down the steps, closing the door after himself. That's when he heard a little voice in his head saying. _Evig em thgil._

" _Evig em thgil."_ He repeated, only to have a blue light appear in his left hand. " Whoa I didn't know i could do that." He commented in surprise, as he walked, down the cobweb, and dust infested, corridor. " Guess this place hasn't been used in years." He added, until after an hour he came to a great at the end of the passageway, beyond that the forest.

" Man." He pouted. " Now what am I supposed to do." That's when the voice spoke again. _Etarg tlem yaw._

" _Etarg tlem yawa!_ " He stated, as the grate melted away. " Wow! I can get used, to this." He commented, as he stepped into the walked into the, forest.

That's when he heard, a twig snap, behind him. " Who's there?" He stated, as he turned, around to face who ever it was, only to see his close friend, and father figure." Actean!" He said, as he walked, over to the stag, and hugged him.

" Cobalt?" The Prince said, in surprise, but returned, the hug with one front leg." What are you doing out here at this time?"

Cobalt explained, everything that he had witnessed, from the man, to what he just did by by speaking in a certain way.

" Hm!" Actean said, thoughtfully, " I'm convinced that You may not be safe, at the Orphanage, Cobalt."

" Then what should I do Actean?" Cobalt, asked. " Live in the forest with you?"

" There is another, human town, on the farthest side of, my forest." Actean answered, " You might be safer there, young one."

" How am I supposed to get there?"

" I'll carry you there on my back." Actean, answered, by laying down, and letting the boy mount him. " grab hold of, my antlers, and hold on tight." by the time they got there, they could see a town, as Actean promised, and as they headed there Cobalt noticed what looked like a broken, bed frame a little ways away from them.

The frame gave off a rather forbidden aura, and made Cobalt shudder as they past it. " Actean what can you tell me about that bed frame, over there?"

" Oh so that's what that is." Actean said, " Well we don't know why it's there buta dark ominous aura pulses from it, so we animals tend to keep our, distance from it, also I absolutely forbid you from going near it." He stated, as if Cobalt were his son. " Do you understand Cobalt?"

" Yes Actean." Cobalt, understood. " don't worry I don't want to go near it anyway."

After a while they finally arrived at their destination. " I've heard the yearlings of your kind call this place Burgess." Actean explained, as he let Cobalt get off, his back. " Hopefully, you will be safer here."

" You won't come with me Actean?" Cobalt asked,

" I'm sorry Yearling, but my place is in the forest." Actean said, " Although it does pain me to be away from you." The Stag could already see tears forming in the boys eyes, and pressed his face against his friend's own.

" I will miss Actean." Cobalt sobbed, hugging the him.

" And you Cobalt." Actean said, saddly. " Just remember what I tought, young buck, always, have Courage, Character, and a Heart That is True, amd always follow your heart to do the right thing." He finished, as trotted back to the forest.

" Goodbye Actean." Cobalt said, as his friend vanished into the forest.

As soon as Cobalt reached Burgess.

" _Show Me The Light someone to lead, and guide me,_

 _Show Me The Light a love who'll stand beside me!_

 _Show Me The Light when I fear The Dark,_

 _A Ray of Sunhine, A Rainbows Arc._

 _Show The Light._ "

Cobalt recognized, the voice as the one that taught him his spells, He followed it to an old abandoned theater, and continued until he followed it into the alley, through the back door, and to a dressing room that read Artemis Prongs.

" Mom!" He said, happily went in, shutting, and locking the door behind him. " It was the whole time, whispering those spells to me, guiding me here with your song." He continued, as he made a bed for himself, on the couch, yawned, and heard his mother sing the song again, to lull him to sleep, which it did, and The gold sand gave him a wonderful dream of watching woman, who for some reason felt like his mother, while he leaned against two reindeer bucks, and a doe, while a young yearling with a shiny red nose sat on his lap, a dream that made him smile in his sleep.

 **Welp Ladies, and Gents there you have yet another wonderful chapter, the song that Cobalt's mother used, to guide him to her dressing room is a real song From Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. You can Find it on YouTube type in ' Show Me The Light.' Although I myself prefer the movie score performed by** **Michael Lloyd, and Debbie Lytton, but try both, and decide for yourself which versions you like.**

 **Also Big Fat Shout Out to Redhoodfan for Liking, and Following, and if any of you guys have any questions, comments, or Constructive Criticism, please put them in the reveiws It's cool that people like my Fanwork, as well as Fave, and Follow it but I would love to hear what you liked or if you have questions, that I'd be more then happy to answer.**

 **So write some reviews, then punch that, send button in the face like a BOSS! And. High Fives all around ✋, ✋. So thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**✋ Top a' the mornin' to ya laddies, and lassies. It's Me Sora Pendragon and welcome back to, Chronicles of The Guardians so here the Cousins are finally going to meet. Yes took a while but here it is a brand new chapter,**

 **Chapter 3: trouble at school, the take off, the meet, and a wish that finally came true.**

THE VILLAGE OF BOREALIS

Morning rose on the Village, and Rudolph was beginning his first day of School.

" Good Morning, Yearlings." said the Teacher.

" Good Morning, Mrs. Prancer." Was the response.

" Now who can tell me, about how the Flyers, are chosen for North's team are chosen?" She asked, of course not only knowing because it was a job requirement, but also because her husband was one of the flyers.

Finally a young doe raised her hoof. " Yes, Zoey." Mrs. Prancer, called.

" The new flyers are determined by the reindeer games." Zoey explained, " The winner, is given the honor of joining St. North's team, and presented The Medal of Valor."

Rudolph sighed in admiration, Zoey was beautiful, intelligent, and pure of heart. Everything he looked for in a doe.

" Excellent." said, Mrs. Prancer, proudly, " Now who could tell me what the Medal of Valor, stands for."

" Courage, Character, and A Heart That is True!" Rudolph, answered enthusiastically.

" Very Good, absolutely correct." Mrs. Prancer complimented, " but next time, raise your hoof."

Rudolph just then felt embarassment.

" My dad Cupid says I'm gonna be a flyer." said Rudolph's cousin, Arrow, starting a chain of excited yearlings, all wishing to one day be flyers, causing Mrs. Prancer some frustration as she tried to restore order to her class.

" I'm gonna be a flier too!" Rudolph exclaimed, causing everyone, but Zoey, and Mrs. Prancer to laugh at him.

" With that, nose?" Arrow sneered, " Ha you're silly enough to be a clown, you should join the circus." Everyone just laughed, started ripping on Rudolph about his nose

" Rudy the Red-Nosed Reject." Arrow continued, as everyone continued to laugh.

Rudolph felt a great pain in his heart, just stepped out while Mrs. Prancer continued to try, and bring order back to her class let him get some much needed space, and fresh air.

Rudolph approached a frozen lake, and looked at his reflection, and frowned. " I hate being different." He said, sadly. " Why can't I have a normal nose like everyone else?" He asked, himself. That's when he came up to a snow bank. " I know I'll hide it." He decided burying it in the bank, " There, I'll stay like this for the rest of my life."

That's when North was walking by. " Hello, little one." He greeted, as he passed Rudolph.

" Hello Sir!"

That's when North, noticed that the yearling had his nose in the snow bank. " Did you lose something?" He asked,

" No sir," Rudolph replied, when the effect of hiding his nose in a snow bank, followed by sneeze.

" Your, Rudolph aren't you?" North asked,

" Yes, sir."

" and you want to be a flier, just like your father." North said, wrapping a red scarf around The young bucks neck.

" You wouldn't want me on your team." Rudolph said, sadly. " Not with this nose. Everyone teases me they call me names, and stuff it hurts your honor."

" Why? I don't mind it at all," North said, " In fact I think your nose is just grand. It's not what we look like on the outside, it's what we are on the inside that count.

# One Musical Number Later

" See you at tonight's launch Rudolph?" North asked,

" You can count on it sir." Rudolph said, feeling much better. " WooHoo!"

Little did anyone know that all this was being watched by a dark entity, in the shadows. " So this little reindeer has a light inside him, that can shine through his nose." Pitch muttered to himself. " I'll deal with him tonight. Then I'll return to my" He finished as he vanished into the shadows.

XxxxMeanwhilexxxX

In Burgess.

" _Sllabwons etativel, dna ekirts Kcaj!_ " Incanted, Cobalt as snowballs rose up, and struck Jack Frost.

Cobalt was wearing a blue shirt with white fur lining it, silver star buttons lining the front, and a faded brown belt with a silver buckle around his waist and over the shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of brown fur-lined boots. His hair had gone from blonde to a golden, caramel, honey color. His eyes still fitting of his name, and around his neck he still wore the medal he had stolen back from the orphanage. The only thing he could riddle out was that it once belonged to his father, nothing more.

" Hey!" Jack shouted, in fake protest as he was pelt by snowballs. " That's not fair."

" It's only unfair if I was blasting Jamie, Soph, Cupcake, Pipa, Monty, Caleb, and Claude." Cobalt said, matter of factly. " but, because you have magic too, that makes it plenty fair."

" I guess your right Cobalt." Jack stated, " Really to bad everyone's out of town for the holidays, and You only have yourself for Christmas."

" Yeah." Cobalt said, saddly. " but that's why the only thing I put on my wish list every year to St. North is a loving family, nothing else, more, or less."

" Cobalt, you do know that we as Guardians can't do everything we have limits?" Jack informed,

" Jack stop belittling yourself." Cobalt countered, " I know North can't always make the impossible happen, but my wish just needs time, and I'm confident it can come true."

" Well I wish you the best luck kiddo." Jack said, as he jumped into the air, bis left hand in the pocket of his sweater, while the other held his staff in on his shoulder" but I got winter to deliver all over the world, but I'll be back."

" Jack?" Cobalt asked, " Has anyone ever told you, that you look like Peter Pan when you fly like that?"

" No actually." Jack said, " Your the first." He said noticing the sun start to go down. " Whelp see ya' around, Wiz-Kid."

" Yeah see you Jack," Cobalt called, " and MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Cobalt shouted, waving as the winter bringing Guardian of Fun, flew off, and Cobalt headed for the theater he called home.

XxxxMeanwhilexxxX

At the Village of Borealis

Night had fallen, as North, and his Reindeer, prepared to take off,

" Roll Call!" North shouted,

" Dasher!"

" Dancer!"

" Prancer!"

" Vixen!"

" Comet!"

" Cupid!"

" Donner!"

" Blitzen!"

" Dash away, dash away, dash away, All!"

Mean while Rudolph was watching from, the crowd with his Mother.

"Oh, Rudolph doesn't your father, look handsome in his harness?" Mitzi asked,

Rudolph just bounced up, and down trying to get a good look. " I can't see, Mom." He complained, still bouncing. He then spotted a snow mound, and climb on top of it only to sink into it, and get covered in snow, which he shook off, earning him laughs from every Elf, Yeti, and other Reindeer and smiling himself, happy that the laughs weren't hurtful, while Zoey just smiled, making him smile too.

Finally, St. North, and his team took off.

Rudolph ran onto a rock. " GO, POP GO!" He, Shouted. " One, day that's going to be me." He told himelf. " Ladies, and Gentlemen, I hereby present the Medal of Valor to Rudolph." He said, in his best announcers voice. " Thank You, thank you!" Rudolph continued, " First off I would like to thank, St. North, and My Mom, and Dad for always believing in me, and I would also like to thank the doe of my dreams Zoey!"

That's when he heard a giggle come from behind him, and there was said Doe of His Dreams.

" OH MY GOSH!" He said, blushing out of embarrassment, as his nose flashed, adding to the glow.

" Don't be embarrassed." Zoey said, " I liked your acceptance speech." She complimented. " and I really want to be your friend."

" So you don't mind my nose?" He asked, as they walked.

" You think care what other people think?" She asked, as they continued their walk. " I think it's unique like you." that's when she realized where they were. " Hey lookwe're under the mistletoe, do you know what that means?" She asked, " You're supposed to kiss me." She whispered.

Rudolph moved slowly but just before his lips made contact with, Zoey's cheek...

" HEY!" Someone shouted, " What's going on here?" He continued, as it turned out to be an angry Arrow ( A/N whew try saying that five times fast.) scrapping his hoof on the ground.

" We weren't doing anything." Zoey, insisted as Rudolph smiled, innocently.

" Well it looked an awful lot like kissing to me." He accused, " Get lost reject, common Zoey." He said, rudely.

Zoey reluctantly walked away with Arrow.

" Loser." Arrow sneered, at his cousin.

" Common, Look back, look back." Rudolph pleaded.

Just as it seemed like she wouldn't she did, turning Rudolph's frown into a smile.

" She likes me!" He shouted happily. " She really likes me, WooHoo!"

" Well don't you look happy!" said a dark, and sinister voice from the shadows, as the perpetrator stepped out to reveal himself to be Pitch.

" I know who you are!" Rudolph said backing up in fright.

" Very good young buck, but you probably don't why I'm here." Pitch guessed, " I'm to snuff your light, even if that means-."

Pitch didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Rudolph took off like a shot, while Pitch fired arrow, after arrow of nightmare sand trying to land a shot.

The Young Buck ran into the Globe room, where North keeps all his portal globes, and hid.

" Here Rudy, Rudy, Rudy." Pitch said, " I just want to put out your light that's all."

That's when one of the preset Globes activated, to Burgess, rolled off the shelf fell to the floor, where Rudolph accidentally crushed it under his back hoof.

The Portal opened, and sucked The Buck in, and closed as soon as Pitch turned a corner. " Where'd he go?" He asked, himself.

XxxXMeanwhilexxxX

Cobalt was walking down the street alone that night.

He sang, his favorite Christmas song. He never could figure out why, but the song meant something to him.

" Guess it's another Christmas for one." He sighed, " always has been that way, even if I can't have a family it would be nice to have someone to share it with."

Suddenly a portal opened right in front of him, and a Reindeer Yearling, came tumbling out, and ran into him, causing them to tumble around , the the Buck landed on top of him, on Cobalt's back. The Portal closed almost immediately, after the Buck tumbled out.

" Oh! That hurt." Cobalt stated, painfully. " This just isn't my eve."

" Oh My Gosh!" The Buck said, in surprise as he clambered off. " I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-."

" Chill, bro." Cobalt said, as he got up, and dusted the snow off himself." It's alright, My name's Cobalt."

The Buck just turned away, to hide his nose. " My name's Rudolph." He said, in an embarrassed manner.

" Are you one of St. North's Reindeer?" Cobalt asked,

As Rudolph felt some embarrassment, he felt his nose begin to light up.

" Hey is something, wrong?" Cobalt asked, out of concern. " You can show me Rudolph, I won't laugh I promise."

Rudolph turned around slowly, and let his nose shine. " There, you see it, go ahead get out." He said, " I know you want to say something, say how funny I look, I'm a reject." Rudolph continued, as a tear rolled down his face, but then Cobalt surprised him, and embraced him.

" I'm so sorry, you suffered so badly. not going to laugh." Cobalt said sympathetically, " You are unique, and different Rudolph, but being different is nothing to be ashamed of. It helps make you an individual, and I happen to think that your shiney red nose means that you have a light that everyone has. Besides I actually think it's cool, and Red is my favorite color."

Rudolph's face lit up like it did when he learned that Zoey really liked him. This boy was actually being kind, and didn't want to tease him. Maybe just, maybe he could be one of those friends he had been searching for, That's when he noticed what the boy was wearing around his neck.

" How did you get that?" He asked,

Cobalt looked at the Medal that he never took off. " Oh, this?" He asked" It used to be my dad's, but I never knew him, he died when I was a baby, this medal is all I have left of him, and I never knew what he did to earn it."

" Well my Pop, Blitzen, and Uncles Dasher, Comet, and Cupid each have a medal just like it." Rudolph explained. " It's called The Medal of Valor, and North gives it to the winner of the Reindeer Games, and the Medal represents Courage, Character, and a Heart that is True."

" Wow, That sounds so cool." Cobalt said, rather impressed. " I bet one day you'll by a flyer too, just like your dad, and I think you'll be the best flier North ever had, on his team." Then Cobalt glanced back at the medal. " I would still like to know how my dad got this."

" Well I'd better go." Rudolph said, " I don't know where but, Mom is probably worried sick about me."

" Well I have been told that the best thing to do when your lost, you find a place to stay." Cobalt advised, " Seeing as your miles away from the North Pole, why don't you stay with me tonight, and when North comes by my place, he can pick you up."

" I don't want to be a burden." Rudolph said,

" No Rudolph, please." Cobalt begged, " Every year I'm alone for Christmas, and this once I would love some company, don't worry about the food, I'm a Vegetarian anyway."

Rudolph could tell this boy was not to keen on spending Christmas, alone. " Alright." Rudolph agreed, as they walked by a shoe store watching a boy trying to by a pair of ladies shoes.

" This looks familiar." Cobalt said, as he watched, the scene. But this time there was no one to help the boy as he walked out, upset that he couldn't get those shoes for his dying mother.

" I know I can do something," Cobalt said to Rudolph after the boy passed them, and turned a corner. " _Etaerc a riap fo seohs taht eht yob detnaw ot yb rof sih rehtom!_ " Cobalt Incanted.

Instantly a gift wrapped, shoe box appeared in Cobalt's hands, surprising Rudolph. " How did-?"

" Rain check on that bro." Cobalt shouted, as he ran after the boy, with Rudolph right behind him. " HEY KID!" Cobalt shouted, " I got something for you." Cobalt said giving him the box, as the boy smiled with tears in his eyes that weren't that of saddness but joy. " Yes kid these are the ones you wanted to get your mother, and I know she will look beautiful." The little boy just wrapped his arms around Cobalt in a warm embrace of gratitude. " Now hurry, take them to her while you still can." But before he was at ten running steps. " HEY KID, WAIT A MINUTE!" Cobalt called, making the boy stop. " Promise me one thing, tell your mother that when she gets to heaven, to tell a pair of angels named, Raibolt, and Artemis Prongs, that their son says hello, and wishes them a Merry Christmas." The Boy nodded, and ran home as fast as he could.

" Wow, you did that for him?" Rudolph said, amazed by Cobalt's selfless act, to bring Christmas cheer, to a mother who was seeing her last one, with her family. " How did you know his mother was dying?" He asked as they continued, on to Cobalt's place.

" _Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Mama please._ " Cobalt, sang beautifully " _It's Christmas eve, and these shoes are just her size._ "

" _Could you hurry sir Daddy says there's not much time._ " Rudolph picked up. " _She's been sick for quite awhile, and know these will make her smile._ "

The two together, " _\- and I want her to look beautiful when Mama meets Jesus, tonight._ "

" I really love that Christmas Song,." Cobalt explained,

" Yeah, me too." Rudolph, said, " So how did you make those shoes appear like that?"

Cobalt sighed, " _Etaerc a eci reednier_!" He incanted, as a miniture Reindeer made of ice appeared in his hand. " I'm a Mage, Rudolph which means I was born with the ability to cast spells." Cobalt explained, " Believe it or not I know how it feels to be treated differently because of my magic, but someone once told me that we are born with our peculiarities for a reason, and though the answer isn't always clear, or comes to us as soon as we hope, life has it's plans for us all. Tonight though I think it was fate that brought us together, we were meant to meet."

They finally got to the theatre, and Cobalt took

" I once learned that out of all the places Mom performed at." Cobalt explained, " This was her favorite by far." Cobalt continued, as he opened, his messenger bag, and summoned all the ingredients for dinner. Which was a garlic bread appetizer, with a Garden Pizza, with a veggie burger side, and freshly baked, Smores Brownies.

" Wow, Cobalt you great cook," Rudolph complimented, as Cobalt transformed the couch into a spacious floor mattress for the two of them. " and your Brownies were delicious."

" Awww thanks Rudolph." Cobalt said, as he prepared more smores brownies for North, and some homebaked apple pie, for the reindeer. " I had a great time, actually sharing Christmas with someone other then me." He continued, " _Egnahc ym sehtolc, otni ym samajap_!" He incanted, as blue mist surrounded him, and as soon as it had cleared, he was wearing a pair of pinstriped pajamas, with a red hand knitted sweater over it.

" Say Cobalt?" Rudolph asked, as the two of them layed down together,

" Yeah, Rudolph."

" What did you ask North for?"

" The same thing I ask for every year." Cobalt answered, " A nice, kind, loving family, so I can have more Christmases like the one I had just now. That's why I use my magic to perform so many good deeds every year, on Christmas, every good deed, erases a bad one, and good deeds count for extra on Christmas, so I try to do as many good deeds as I can into one eve, so that there is no way he can ignore my wish." Cobalt continued, " and when it doesn't come true I just wait until next year."

He finished, as he lounged against Rudolph, wrapping his arms around, Rudolph in a warm embrace as sleep over came them. Suddenly Rudolph was having nightmares about how Arrow, and his schoolmates tormented him, and teased him, but suddenly, Cobalt appeared, and so did Zoey, realizing the cared for him, turned his nightmare into a dream.

Meanwhile North had arrived in Burgess, and found the two of them sleeping together. Just as he moved in closer to releive Cobalt of his Friend, he saw the Medal of Valor around Cobalt's neck.

" Raibolt?" He said recognizing, his Reindeer's Medal. " Then Cobalt, of course."

Finally this year North was able to achieve Cobalt's wish. He gathered, the two of them into his arms, and placed the. Gently into the back seat of the sleigh.

" Rudolph?" Blitzen said, surprised that his son was so far away from home. That's when he saw the boy, and what was around his neck. " That's Raibolt's Medal of Valor, then that means-."

" Yes Blitzen, but for now let your nephew sleep." North advised.

After the deliveries North, and his team got home, to a very worried Mitzi being consoled, by Mrs. North. After Mitzi saw her son had returned home safely she was overjoyed, and even more so when she realized that her, and Blitzen' nephew, would be living with them.

As Blitzen, and Mitzi took the boys home, and put them in the bed Artemis used to sleep in. Blitzen finally spoke.

" I am so glad we found Cobalt at last." He whispered, after he, and Mitzi had tucked them into bed.

" Yes, it is a miracle that we found Cobalt." Mitzi stated as she layed down on their bed of hey with Blitzen.

" I agree after this time I finally, have a part of Raibolt with me again." He yawned, as he, and his Mate, drifted off to sleep, looking foreword to tomorrow.

Ehtn Dne

 **Well there you go Ladies, and Gents, also Big Shout Out to redhoodfan, and digiovinel358 for being awesome buddies., and as always w** **rite some reviews, and/or Constructive Criticisms in the box below, and punch that, send button in the face like a BOSS! And. High Fives all around ✋, ✋. So thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**✋ Top a' the mornin' to ya laddies, and lassies. It's Me Sora Pendragon and welcome back to, Chronicles of The Guardians so here the Cousins are finally going to meet. Yes took a while but here it is a brand new chapter,**

 **Chapter 4: A New Home, and a Wish Come True, in a Shocking, yet Unexpected Fashion.**

Cobalt, felt himself starting to wake up, and groaned with depression. " Oh please tell me that wasn't a dream." He said, that's when he felt his pillow started to move then... " Ooof, What the-?" He said, in protest only to see his friend. " RUDOLPH!" He shouted, excitedly as he hugged his friend. That's when he noticed that the room they were in was not the dressing room. " What the- Where are we?" Cobalt asked,

" I think, we're in my house." Rudolph, said sniffing around the room." but I don't recognize this room."

" Question is how did we get here all the way from Burgess?" Cobalt asked, " I mean between here, and there neither locations are exactly turn left at the next glacier." He said, thoughtfully, So that brings me to two possible theories, One I magically teleported us to your home, Although now that I think about it, such a spell would require alot of energy that I don't have yet, even if I did it by accident so that scratches that theory out." He concluded, " Then that means-."

" North, brought you here with my help, and the other reindeer." said a voice from the doorway, as Blitzen, and Mitzi walked in.

" MOM, POP!" Rudolph shouted happy to see his parents again, as they nuzzled into their son.

" How did you winde up so far from the North Pole?" Blitzen asked, " Your Mother was worried sick, and I was surprised to find you in Burgess, when I did."

" It was Pitch." Rudolph explained, " He wanted to put out my light, and chased me into the globe room I accidentally stepped on one, and found myself in Burgess that's when I found Cobalt."

" Yeah, He just tumbled out of nowhere, and ended up on top of me." Cobalt picked up. " I knew North would find Rudolph, so I invited him to stay with me for Christmas until that happened, I knew it was the right thing to do."

" Thank You, Cobalt for everything." Rudolph said gratefully,

" Wait, your name is Cobalt?" Blitzen asked, " Could I ask a favor of you son?"

" Depends on what the favor is Blitzen." Cobalt said sceptically.

" It's just a simple task." Blitzen explained, " that vase on the dresser over there can you levitate it to your hand?" Blitzen asked, pointing to a beautiful handcrafted vase on a dresser near the door with his hoof.

" Cake." Cobalt said, popping his fingers. " _Esav etativel ot ym dnah_!" Cobalt incanted, and the vase immediately flew into his hand. Blitzen, and Mitzi smiled, and were soon nuzzling the boy affectionately.

" Oh, Blitzen it's a Christmas Miracle." Mitzi said, Happily as she nuzzled Cobalt. " You found him at last, and now you brought him home, he's finally home." She sobbed happily.

" Your mother did an amazing bit of spellwork, to revert you into a human." Blitzen said, " But I can still see your father in you. You have grown so much since you were last here."

" Woah you guys knew my parents?" Cobalt asked, astoundedly. " Also when was the last time you saw me?"

" You were just a yearling when we last saw you," Blitzen answered, " but now you are growing into an amazing mage."

" Yearling?" Cobalt questioned, " is that what you call even human children?"

" No dear." Mitzi answered " You were born a Yearling, but for reasons known only to herself your mother must have turned you into a Human to protect you."

Cobalt walked up to the mirror on the dresser. " _Rorrim wohs em eht ecaf I saw nrob htiw_!" He incanted, the instant he spoke, Cobalt's reflection altered into that of a reindeer yearling. He looked just like Rudolph, with cobalt blue eyes, and a black nose. Cobalt gasped in surprise. " I...I am a reindeer." He said in astonishment.

" No dear only half." Mitzi answered, " you're a human mage because your mother was one. See when your mother was eight her parents died for six years your mother was raised by her uncle Justin Le Fay, who taught her the art of magic. Then when her fourteenth birthday rolled around she spied her uncle promising Pitch, Your mother's hand in marriage on her eighteenth birthday. So that night your mother slipped a powerful sleeping potion, mixed with an amnesia potion, and fled for three years she used her magic to entertain, people as a stage magician which she found great joy in."

" Then on the night of her eighteenth birthday. Pitch found her." Blitzen said, picking up the story." Instead of accepting his proposal, she blasted him stating she would rather marry a reindeer then him. After which she teleported here to the North Pole, and almost died of hypothermia, had my brother Raibolt not found her, and brought her here where she recovered, as time went on she told us her story, and she grew closer to Raibolt finally proposing to him, which he accepted, and two years after they got married, your mother told your father that she wanted give birth to his child, to do this your mother assumed the form of a doe, and gave birth to you while she was human again, but when you were born you came out as a yearling. That's when Pitch found her he attempted to destroy your mother's life, and everything in it she held dear, but your father stayed behind to defend his beloved wife, and son, and died protecting them but not before giving you his Medal of Valor."

Cobalt was astonished. " This all makes sense my friends in Burgess have noticed that I do have some unique habits, behaviors, and mannerisms like when I get upset, or angry I scrape my foot on the ground, I'm also a fast runner, and high jumper."

" Yes, you got that from your father." Blitzen explained, " My brother could be temperamental, but Raibolt, and I were both evenly matched in terms of speed, and agility."

" Wait, did you say that my dad was your brother?" Cobalt asked,

" Yes I did."

" Then that means your..."

" Yes Cobalt I am your uncle." Blitzen said, " There by making Mitzi your aunt, and-."

" Rudolph... My cousin." Cobalt said, " My Christmas wish, it came true. Please Uncle Blitzen, Aunt Mitzi may I please live here with you, and Rudolph?" He asked, " I spent so long on my own that all I ever wanted was a family who would love me, and-."

Blitzen put a hoof on his nephew's mouth. " Cobalt, why do you think we brought you here to the Village of Borealis?" He asked,

" He brought you here because you're family, and this is your home." Mitzi said, " Welcome home dear." She finished, " Come on Cobalt we have much to show you." She said, as the four of them left the house to see the Village of Borealis.

" Cobalt, Welcome to the Village of Borealis." Blitzen said, Then he noticed his human nephew shiver slightly. " Your cold."

" I-I'm o-on i-it." Cobalt said, " _Egnahc ym sehtolc otni ym retniw raew_!" He incanted pouring all his will into not shivering, while the spell took effect. His pajamas rreverted into his winter wear which was as nice, warm, and clean as if it just came out of the dryer. " Ahhh, Much better." He sighed in relief. " Okay let's continue."

" You really have your mother's talent for spell casting." Mitzi complimented her nephew.

" Hey Blitzen!" said Dasher as he, and Blitzen's other brothers came their direction.

" Had a good night bro?" Comet asked,

" Where's the boy?" Cupid asked, as he, and his son Arrow came along.

" Cobalt meet your other uncles off your father's side apart from me." Blitzen introduced, " These are my brothers. Dasher, Comet, and Cupid, as well as your other cousin Arrow from your Uncle Cupid."

" Hi!" Cobalt said cheerfully, as his Uncles walked around him.

" So this is Raibolt's son." Dasher stated, in amazement.

" He maybe in human form, but I can definitely tell he's Raibolt's son." Comet observed,

" Yeah he has his father's eyes, and hair." Cupid complimented, " Arrow come here, and meet your cousin."

" Hi." Arrow said, Cobalt could already feel a hostility behind his cousin's words.

" Arrow." His dad said, " Why don't you go play with your cousins."

As soon as they were out of ear shot.

" Hey, reject!" Arrow sneered, " How was your night without Zoey, loser."

Rudolph just hung his head, and walked away in depression, while Cobalt watched. " Hey, that was so uncalled for you jerk." He said, firmly.

" He has red nose." Arrow countered,

" Yeah so what?" Cobalt stated, " That light only means that he has the purest heart in the whole North Pole, unlike you, you incompetent, insensitive creep." Cobalt said, agitatedly scrapping his left foot on the ground. As he turned to go after his more favorable cousin.

Arrow however did not appreciate being reprimanded, and " What about you Cobalt, why are you here mommy, and daddy don't want you? That why you're here?" He taunted, as Cobalt felt his temper rise." Ruddy will never be a flier, not with that nose."

" _Hsuls llab egdarrab, drabmob Worra_!" Cobalt incanted, suddenly snowballs popped out of the ground, pelted Arrow in the rear relentlessly. Cobalt stood there smirking with satisfaction of serving, his deserving cousin.

" _Pots eht egarrab fo hsuls sllab_!" He incanted, once Arrow was a huge snow bank of slush, stopping the assault, and went looking for Rudolph, and found him hiding his nose in a snowbank again.

" I take it that happens to you alot?" Cobalt asked, Rudolph just nodded shivering. " Oh for gosh sake, Rudolph get your nose out of that bank before you catch a cold." The poor yearling absolutely refused. " Okay fine," Cobalt said, " _Tl_ _em yawa eht knab!"_ He incanted, make the snow bank melted away. " Look, Rudolph I know how you feel, and I know how hard it is to be hurt because of how different you are from others, I felt the same way when people were hostile towards for having magic, Others may call you names, but you don't have to suffer alone, You, and I we're cousins, and that makes us family, and I will always be here for you when ever you need me, I promise!" Rudolph smiled happy, that Cobalt understood him, and was willing to be there for him, and leaned into Cobalt's hug.

" Good morning, Rudolph." said a girl's voice, behind Rudolph. " Oh who's your friend?"

" Oh, right um hi Zoey this is my cousin Cobalt." Rudolph stammered, nervously.

" Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss." Cobalt said, courteously.

" Your Rudolph's cousin?" Zoey asked, " Through adoption?" She guessed.

" Well no, not really." Cobalt answered, rubbing the back of his head. " See my mom was a mage, and my dad was a reindeer, so to have me Mom used her magic to turn into a doe, then morphed back into her human form, but by some odd concept I was born a yearling, and through an odd twist of events my mom gave me a human form, after my dad died, and before she died, so I'm stuck like this."

" Well Hello, I'm Zoey." She said politely, " Rudolph, did you show Cobalt the toy workshop, or the atrium?"

" Not yet." Rudolph answered, " Why don't we go there together?"

" Great, idea!" Cobalt said, " I wouldn't mind seeing it, Jack says he used try to bust in for years, and never could make it past the yetis, though. Hey, Phil." He said to a particular yeti who was pointing at him in a certain way.

" Whoa, this is where the Candy Canes come from? They grow on trees?" Cobalt was amazed, " I knew the ingredients put into making Candy Canes were grown like peppermint, but this above, and beyond." He said, as he tasted one. " Wow that is amazing, Oh man this gives me an idea for a recipe." Cobalt said, " _Koobeton raeppa_!" He incanted as his notebook of homemade recipes appeared, and he wrote something down. " _Koobeton, reappasid_!" He recited, as his notebook vanished.

" Whoa!" Zoey said in amazement, " How did you do that?"

" As a Mage, Zoey I can do magic." He explained.

" Yeah all he does is speak backwards, and anything he said happens." Rudolph finished,

" That's so cool." Zoey complemented,

" Thank You."

The Trio traveled to the Workshop. " Wow, I thought the elves make the toys." Cobalt said, as he passed a Yeti painting some toy robots purple.

" That's what everyone thinks." Zoey explained, " The elves just test them out."

" So Cobalt what do you think?" Rudolph asked, " Do you like your new home?"

" I love it, I just need to do one thing, though." Cobalt said, " Do you know where I can find North?" He asked, a yeti who pointed to a door, " Thank You." He said, as he knocked.

" Come in." said North, on the other side.

As the door opened he looked up from his work. " Ah, Cobalt, Rudolph, Zoey what brings you here?"

" I wanted to thank you for finally making my Christmas wish come true." Cobalt said, embracing North. " I knew you could do it with time, and thank you for bringing me home."

" You are most welcome Cobalt." He said, returning the hug. It was then that Cobalt realized how late it was.

" Um, North listen I know there's nothing that children do that doesn't go unnoticed." Cobalt said, " But what I did to Arrow..."

" ...was in defense of your cousin, I understand, and I know you meant well, and for that you have made your way to the nice list." North said,

After that, the trio parted ways for home. " Well it was really nice meeting you Cobalt." Zoey said, " I hope to see you again."

" I could say the same Zoey." Cobalt said, " I'll see you tomorrow." He finished, as Zoey headed home.

" Zoey seems like a sweet doe." Cobalt commented as he, and Rudolph walked home.

" Oh, she is." Rudolph answered, " She was the only yearling who didn't mind my nose. She actually said it was unique, we wandered under the mistletoe, and I almost kissed her, but Arrow interrupted us, and walked away with her, calling me a loser, but she looked back, and I felt happy, but that's when Pitch chased me to put out my light, and the rest you know."

" So you like her?"

Rudolph just blushed, and his nose lit up.

" I'm not teasing you Rudolph." Cobalt assured him, " It's cool if you do, like I said she's a sweet doe, go for her, cuz."

When they got home, Blitzen, and Mitzi had dinner on the table. " So, Cobalt how do you like the Village of Borealis?" Blitzen asked his Nephew.

" It's amazing, Uncle Blitzen," Cobalt answered, happily. " and you know what, it really is starting to feel like home to me."

" Well were glad to hear that dear." Mitzi said, lovingly.

" Thank you, Aunt Mitzi." Cobalt accepted,

Finally bedtime rolled around, and Cobalt claimed his mother's bed as it was the only one in the building that was made for human comfort, only to be joined by his cousin.

" Good Night dears, sweet dreams." Mitzi said, kissing, and nuzzling the two most important little ones in her life.

" Good Night boys, sleep well." Blitzen said. Nuzzling them both.

" Good Night Mom, Good Night Pop!" Rudolph said returning his parents bedtime affections.

" Good Night Uncle Blitzen, and Aunt Mitzi." Cobalt said doing the same while hugging them.

As soon as the left the room. Cobalt gave his cousin a hug.

" Good Night Rudolph." Cobalt said, as he snuggled into the bed. " I'm glad were family."

" Good Night Cobalt." Rudolph responded, letting his cousin rest up against him as a pillow. " I'm happy we're cousins too."

With that, the two of them went to sleep.

Eht Dne.

 **Well there you go Ladies, and Gents, also Big Shout Out to seniorcopycat, redhoodfan, and digiovinel358 for being awesome buddies., also the slushball idea I have Bill Watterson to thank for that was an old favorite of Calvin's when he would pelt Susie every winter, and as always w** **rite some reviews, and/or Constructive Criticisms in the box below, and punch that, send button in the face like a BOSS! And. High Fives all around ✋, ✋. So thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**✋ Top a' the mornin' to ya laddies, and lassies. It's Me Sora Pendragon and welcome back to, Chronicles of The Guardians so here the Cousins are finally going to meet. Yes took a while but here it is a brand new chapter, Also big shout out to** **katmar1994 for letting me use her Lion Guard OC Iris so yeah she has awesome stories so go check out her stuff show some support. Now without any further ado.**

 **Chapter 5: A dream, a girl, and a Kangaroo Teacher**

Cobalt, had a very unusual dream that night. In it he saw a clear silver crystal that shone in the Moonlight. Standing around it was North, a Woman in a beautiful flowing white dress, with a blue furred, Large Kangaroo looking creature, a Hummingbird Woman, a Dwarf that seemed to be made up of golden sugar, Jack, a girl with gorgous brown hair, wearing a lavender tank top, with a pink skirt, carrying a staff similar to Jack's only her's had flowers blooming, another girl with her as gold as the sun, wear an orange tank, and blue shorts, she too had a staff but the flowers were at full bloom, and a boy with brown hair, wearing a brown long sleeve, under a red vest with an orange hood, and black pants, his staff had leaves all red, gold, orange, yellow, and brown.

Then there was Zoey wearing a golden crescent shaped pendant, with a rhinestone in the center, and a row of two stars. The crescent popped open to reveal itself to be a mirror on the inside.

Also a girl that Cobalt, had never seen before with brown short hair, that had cream colored bangs, she was holding a short sword with a sliver blade, and hilt with three sapphire crystals set just below the blade, and what looked like silver stag antlers, She wore a short, brown cropped top with cream fur trim, brown flared shorts, and matching thigh-high boots that extend past her knees. She also had garters on her arms and left thigh, and matching wristbands, to boot. She also had large doe ears and a tail, and a Pendant was attached to her sleigh bell decorated, choker, and a dusty rose bow on her wrist with a single Sleighbell in the center.

Finally there was Rudolph, shining his nose through the, crystal as the light bounced off the blade of the Sword, and Zoey's mirror, and shot upward where it, accumulated, and flashed brilliantly, and Cobalt awoke with a start. Sometime during the night he had magically stripped down to his boxer briefs, in his sleep, what with sleeping under a fur blanket, and his Cousin sleeping with him as his pillow, even though there was one, there already. As soon as Cobalt awoke, he stretched, and yawned, " Good morning, Cobalt." Rudolph said yawning, and stretching as he was woke up with his cousin. " Cobalt are you alright?" He asked with concern, when he saw his cousin was sweating breathing heavily.

" Huh?" Cobalt asked, getting out of bed. " Oh, yeah Rudolph I'm fine, Good Morning. Why don't we go get some breakFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!" He shouted, as a hole opened directly underneath his feet, and he slid down it. only to land brydal style in the arms of The Easter Bunny himself.

" G'Day Mate." He said, smoothly. " Impressive dress code, and choice."

" Ugh, yeah nevermind the fact that you opened a rabbit hole right under my feet without warning, as soon as I wake up, and get out of bed before I can dress myself." Cobalt, said in a rather disgruntled manner, " _Ehtolc em!"_ He incanted, snapping his fingers, as a more springtime suited version, of his usual outfit, a blue tank top, tan cargo shorts, and a pair of sandals. " So what's the dea-oof.

As soon as Bunny put Cobalt down Rudolph came tumbling down the hole, and landed on top of Cobalt. " Rudolph you really need to stop dropping in on me like that."

" Oh, sorry Cobalt." Rudolph apologized helping his cousin to his feet.

" So anyway why did you bring me here?" Cobalt asked Bunny.

" Well for one mate, North says your a mage in need of a mentor ta' teach ya' how to cast spells properly." He answered, " and I just so happen to be the right, and only Pooka for the job."

" I don't follow..." Cobalt said, " I mean I know your the only Pooka in the world, but you teaching me?"

" I can understand your scepticism, so to fill you in, your kind the mages were humans born with magic but had no knowledge of how to use it, but my kind trained your ancestors, in the art of magic." Bunny explained, " So I am going to do that for you, but first let's see what you can do so far."

" Well, my first spell was, conjuring a ball of light." Cobalt explained, " Then my second one managed to melt metal. After that I started using it to conjure up things on Christmas Eve like a pair of shoes for a boy dying mother, or to produce a barrage of snow balls to pelt Jack, or Arrow with, transform one thing into another like a sofa into a spacious floor mattress, enchant a mirror to reveal my true form, but mostly I use it to in a telekinetic fashion."

" Hm, well, that tells me that your still at a basic level, and just figuring out the ropes, but you'll need mentorship to master more complicated, things, the only reason you were able to pull such stunts as conjuring, and upholstery scale transfiguration, is because Christmas both Eve, and Day are naturally magical all on there own, and that magic reinforced your own, and that same magic is present year round in the village your cousin here calls home."

" It's not just Rudolph's home It's My home too." Cobalt said,

" No your home is at the orphanage, which you escaped from." Bunny stated firmly.

" That's not home, Pitch was trying to catch me, and the matron was horrible when I was I never new love, or friendship, except for Actean." Cobalt insisted. " Just remember you may be my mentor but I will never go back to that place, it was never my home."

" Now see here Cobalt..." Bunny began, getting stern,

" No that Orphanage was never my home." Cobalt stated, " Home is when you have to go there, then they have to take you in. When I got to my uncle, aunt, and cousins they took me in, they gave me love, something I never had at the orphanage, and like the kids of Burgess they made me happy, as a guardian happiness is supposed to be part of what you do."

" Your right, it is my job to make children happy, but..."

" But nothing The Village of Borealis is my home, end of discussion." Cobalt stated, " Besides I always wished for a family to love me, and I would hope it would come true, and now I know all that hope I put in that dream was worth it, and I know that Hope is your center, if you try to talk me out of it your trying to shatter the thing in children you have sworn to protect."

Bunnymund gave Cobalt a dark look, Then he smiled, and started to applaud. " Congratulations Cobalt, you passed my test." He said, " I was testing to see the content of your heart, and now I see You have Courage, Character, and a Heart that is True we begin your training tomorrow, right now you need breakfast so." Bunny tapped his foot, and a hole opened right beneath us. " Down the rabbit hole you go." Cobalt, and Rudolph just levitated right above the hole. " Oh right, Reindeer." He said, slapping a paw to his face. He snapped his finger vines bound the two of them together.

" Oh boy." Cobalt said,

" Don't tell me we're about get pulled down the hole by these vines right?" Rudolph asked,

" Yep."

" Going straight to the Village of Borealis?"

" Most likely."

" Bring it on."

" Aaaaaaaaah!" They shouted, and popped out into our room, It was still Morning when we got there, still tied up. " I got this cuz." Cobalt said, " _Seniv emoc esool_!" He incanted, as the vines removed themselves, from the two boys. " Common Rudy, let's go grab some breakfast." As soon as they popped out, back into Cobalt, and Rudolph's room. When they stepped out into the living room for breakfast, " There you two are," Mitzi said in relief as she, pulled the boys close to her in a hug. " Your Father/ Uncle, and I were worried sick about you two, Where did you boys go."

" Sorry Mom." Rudolph apologized. " Bunnymund, wanted to talk to Cobalt about teaching him magic."

" Well I believe that it is important for Cobalt to learn more about his magic," Mitzi said, as Blitzen appeared to hug his son, and nephew. " and when it comes to spellcasting Pookas are the best in the business, so I think it's a fine idea."

" Yes!" Blitzen said, " Bunnymund is the best teacher in spellcasting, also Rudolph, Zoey asked if you would like to join her for breakfast at the Frosty Cafe, and Cobalt your invited too."

" What?" Cobalt said, in surprise. " Well Rudolph you should definitely, go I'll make my own breakfast here."

" Cobalt what are you saying?" Rudolph asked, he really wanted to see Zoey but he couldn't do it without his cousin, and best friend

" Rudolph, Zoey's your crush, not mine I would feel awful if I came as a third wheel." Cobalt explained, " Rudolph, I want you to take the shot you deserve, so go for it."

" Cobalt, You're going too." Blitzen said nudging his human formed nephew. " besides no one not, even Zoey said this was a date, you three are too young for that, and it's just a breakfast."

" Uncle Blitzen, I-." Cobalt began,

" No buts about it dear." Mitzi said firmly joining her mate. " You are going too, if it was a date Zoey would invited just one of you not the both of you."

Alright, alright geez, just give me a minute." Cobalt stated in exasperation. " _Nrut ym sehtolc, otni ym retniw raew!_ " with in an instant his clothes reverted into his winter wear, and they were out the door. " So Rudolph any idea where this Frosty Cafe is?"

" Yeah, follow me." Once they got there Zoey was waiting at one of the reindeer tables inside, considering that Elves, Reindeer, and Yetis both very in size.

The Cafe had a very warm, and welcoming interior design, the outside, was inviting. And on both accounts looked like your average Cafe, Only Christmas themed.

" Good Morning, Boys." Zoey said, sweetly.

" Good Morning, Zoey." The two of them said, abit more stutter on Rudolph's behalf.

" Pick what you like boys." She said, " It's all on me."

" Ah thank you Zoey that's very sweet of Yo-oof." Cobalt said, as he tried to sit in down only for there to be no chair. " Hey who's the jerk who pulled the seat out from under me?"

" Oh sorry Cobalt." Zoey said, apologetically. " I forgot you were human."

" It's alright Zoey!" Cobalt assured her." I can take care it." He said, snapping his fingers. " _Erujnoc em a taes ta siht elbat_!" He incanted, as a chair appeared out of nowhere for him. " Ah much better." Cobalt said, as the waiter came to take there orders. For Zoey it was a plate of buttermilk pancakes, Rudolph cinnamon French Toast, and Cobalt waffles. " So Rudolph, do you want to tell Zoey what happened this morning."

" Oh yeah, but Cobalt it's your news, not mine." Rudolph said.

" I know but I want you to have the honor." Cobalt told him.

" Are you sure?" He asked his cousin who nodded, " Alright, The Easter Bunny just made Cobalt his student in magic."

" Wow, that's a very high honor Cobalt." Zoey said, " You must feel excited."

" Oh I do Zoey," Cobalt answered, " but to be honest, I'm kinda nervous." He said, the waiter brought them some warm apple cider. ( non-alcoholic of course they don't serve that in the Village of Borealis.)

" Well, Cobalt you shouldn't feel nervous, your an amazing mage with what you can do now." Zoey said encouragingly.

" Zoey's right Cobalt, you do have potential, and besides Bunny said you have Courage, Character, and a Heart that is True." Rudolph said, nuzzling his cousin affectionately. " You wear Uncle Raibolt's Medal proudly." Rudolph said, inclining to the Medal of Valor around Cobalt's neck. " You have the makings of a true flier."

" Thanks guys." Cobalt said, feeling better as their food arrived. After they ate North walked by, with his wife. When a couple of Snowglobes fell out. One of which rolled to Cobalt, and bumped into his ankle. " What the- Hey what's this?" Cobalt asked picking it up, looking at it with curousity, after they finished breakfast, and Zoey paid for it.

" Oh, That's one of North's portal globes." Rudolph explained,

" Portal Globes?" Cobalt asked,

" Yeah, North uses them to get anywhere in the world fast," Zoey explained, " he just says the name of his desired destination, shakes, and tosses them then smashes it, and the portal opens to said destination."

" So like Burgess?" Cobalt said as an example. Just then the other globe came flying their way, and smashed right at behind Cobalt, and a portal opened. " What the- oof?" Out of nowhere Arrow kicked him in the chest through the portal.

" COBALT!" Rudolph, and Zoey, shouted jumping in after him, that's when they popped out in Burgess, with Cobalt at the bottom of the pile, and Zoey on top.

" Guys," Cobalt said at the bottom, of the pile. " I know who's back you're on, but who's side are you on?"

" Sorry Cobalt." The two clambered off him, and helped him to his feet, " Thanks for breaking my fall Rudolph." Zoey said gratefully, making Rudolph blush, " Your welcome Zoey." He said, as his nose lit up his entire face suddenly. Rudolph heard a click behind Zoey, and saw a shotgun. Cobalt saw it too. " ZOEY LOOK OUT!"

" _TAEH TAHT S'NOPAEW LATEM_!" Cobalt shouted, instantly the gun turned red, and the hunter dropped it, screaming in pain. The hunter reached to pick it up after the gun cooled but, " _Nug nrut otni a tepmurt_!" Cobalt cried, the gun turned into a trumpet on as soon as The Hunter touched it. " These deer are with, me so leave them alone." He stated firmly.

" Why you little-."

" That's enough Gabe!" shouted a voice, a girl with, short yet wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes, wearing a white t-shirt, brown skirt, Navy Blue knee socks, with black sneakers. " If those deer are with him then there's nothing argh." The man smacked her, hard enough to cause her to hit the ground. " Don't you dare tell me what to do!" He shouted, " Your lucky I was kind enough to let you live with me after my wife died. I want those deer's heads mounted on plaques over my Fireplace, and I have had it with your distaste in hunting I will not have it, now SHUT UP!"

" Mom... only... Married you...After my... Father... Died...because...You forced... her." She said, trying to get up, only to be knocked down.

" HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STAND UP, YOU ARE TO LIE ON THE GROUND UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN GET UP!" He shouted hitting her suddenly her ears morphed into those of a doe's, and a tail popped out from the base of her spine, and she fell unconsciouse. " Now I want those deer."

" Touch my Deer, and I'll Tear you APART!" Cobalt shouted, " _Peels, dna Tegrof_!" instantly the hunter hit the dirt sleeping. He ran to the girl's side, with Rudolph, and Zoey right behind him. " She's alive." He said, feeling her pulse. " We need to get her out of here."

" But, How are we supposed to get back to The North pole?" Zoey asked as they loaded The girl onto her back.

" Don't worry I still got this extra one I was holding onto." Cobalt said, shaking the globe, " The Village of Borealis!" He said, throwing it, and opening the portal. Which the four of them counting Zoey's passenger stepped through.

As soon as they got there the girl finally woke up, " W-What happened?, Where am I?" She asked, after getting a glimpse at her surroundings.

" Woah, woah." Cobalt said, trying to calm her down. " You passed out after your stepfather from what I gathered, hit you I put him to sleep with a spell, and my cousin, friend, and I brought you here."

" What but my stepdad-!"

"- Won't remember that you, I made him forget with a spell."

" Wait a spell?"

" _Esor raeppa_!" He said as a single rose appeared out of thin air, and gave to her making her blush.

" Woah, that's cool." The girl said, causing Cobalt to blush, when she realized she was still on Zoey's back. " Oh sorry." She said, climbing off.

" It's alright you were unconscious, I don't mind." Zoey said, " Although I am interested in your ears, and tail."

" Oh." The Girl said, " Well I'm what's called a mew mew."

" A what?" Rudolph asked,

" One minute, POWER PENDANT, MEWTAMORPHOSIS!" The Girl shouted as the pendant necklace around her neck started to glow. Then kissed her pendant. She cradled the Pendant in her hands, gazing at it while her DNA began to morph. The Girl then lifted her hands into the air and a large sphere of snowy wind appeared. She twirled herself upward into the snowy whrilwind, and different outfit faded onto her body, animal appendages and all. Her body remained idle in the air with her arms still lifted and her body gracefully arched until the snow lasheed out and exploded with a flurry of snow left behind her. The snow flurry calmed down as The girl leaped out of her position and lunged forward with a piercing glare. She then did a final somersault into the northern light filled sky. She then descended upon the ground with a crescent moon and a holly bush surrounding her as she struck her final pose.

" Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face." She said, Cobalt suddenly realized she was the girl from his dreams.

" Woah, that is awesome." Zoey said, " But what is a Mew Mew?"

" Well essentially were the magical guardians of nature," The girl explained " we're humans born with animal magic usually from the Celtic Zodiac."

" Oh we never introduced ourselves." Zoey realized, " I'm Zoey, this is my friend Rudolph, and his cousin Cobalt."

" I'm Iris." She said, bowing then morphed back. " and now I don't have a home." She finished sadly.

" I have an idea." Zoey said as she lead the three of them to her home. She went inside to talk to her parents while Rudolph, Cobalt, and Iris waited outside.

" So Cobalt, how did you make that rose appear like that?" Iris asked.

" Well you see." Cobalt began, " I'm a mage, I can cast spells."

" Oh that's pretty cool." She said, " So how are you, and Rudolph cousins?"

" Well." Cobalt then explianed everything about his parents, and how he was related to Rudolph then how he met his Cousin, and came to live with him, as well as his Aunt Mitzi, and Uncle Blitzen, and about sticking up for Rudolph when their cousin Arrow picked on him for his nose.

" Why would he pick on you for your nose?" Iris asked, When Rudolph shone his nose. Then turned away out of embarrassment. " Hey what's wrong?" She asked out of concern.

" Everyone makes fun of me, and call me names." He said, sadly. " and it hurts."

" Well then they don't real you Rudolph." She said running a hand through his blonde head fur. " I happen to think that your nose shines because there's great light inside your heart, that everyone needs to see." She said, calmly which made Rudolph feel better, as Zoey came out.

" My Parents, would like to meet you Iris." She said, as the girls walked back into the house. Zoey's Father Donner, and Mother Holly were waiting.

" So your Iris, Zoey told us all about you, and your stepfather." Donner said, compassionately. " We really sorry to hear that you had such a rough life."

" But, we're willing to let you into our family as Donner, and adopt you as our daughter, and Zoey's new sister." Holly said sweetly. The two girls were excited, they went to go tell the boys. When they opened the door.

" Whoa oof!" The boys fell in as soon as the door opened.

" You guys done eavesdropping?" Iris Asked, " I'm staying here as Zoey's sister." They showed the Boys, Zoey's room.

" Well I think the bed of hay that you'll be sharing with Zoey won't be with standing to a human." Cobalt said, " Would you mind if I used my magic to change it up?"

" No problem, besides your probably right." Zoey agreed.

" _Nrut taht deb fo yeh otni a reporp elbuod deb_!" Cobalt incanted, as the bed of hey turned into a double bed big enough for a human girl, and doe yearling. "

" Thanks Cobalt," The girls said, as all four of them went out to enjoy the day, after eating lunch. After that the four of them parted ways for the night.

" Well this has been one crazy day." Rudolph said, as the got home.

" Yeah, but it was rewarding also." Cobalt pointed out, as they walked in. After dinner, the boys went back to their room for the night. " You, know something Rudolph, I'm happy for Iris, she has a new home, and a new family that will love her." He said, " _Pirts nwod ot ym raewrednu, dna evig em strohs_!" He incanted, as his outer wear morph into a pair of shorts, leaving him shirtless, as he got into bed, and Rudolph joined him.

" All ready for bed boys?" Mitzi asked as she came in, and kissed her boys good night.

" Yes Mom." " Yes Aunt Mitzi."

" Well Good Night Boys, My Sandy give pleasant dreams." Blitzen said, nuzzling them. " We love you both very much."

" Thank you Pop." " Thank you Uncle Blitzen."

" Good Night Boys, sweet dreams." The two reindeer said lovingly.

" Good Night Mom, Good Night Pop."

" Good Night Aunt Mitzi, Good Night Uncle Blitzen."

" Good Night Cobalt." Rudolph said lying down behind his cousin.

" Good Night Rudolph." Cobalt said snuggling into his cousin's fur as the two drifted off to sleep.

Eht Dne.

 **Wow** **this has to be my longest chapter yet, also Big Shout Out to seniorcopycat, redhoodfan, and digiovinel358 for being awesome buddies, also once again thank you Katmar1994 for letting me use Iris,and as always w** **rite some reviews, and/or Constructive Criticisms in the box below, and Stay Positive, Dream Big, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**✋ Top a' the mornin' to ya laddies, and lassies. It's Me Sora Pendragon and welcome back to, Chronicles of The Guardians so here the Cousins are finally going to meet. Yes took a while but here it is a brand new chapter, Also big shout out to** **katmar1994 for letting me use her Lion Guard OC Iris so yeah she has awesome stories so go check out her stuff show some support. Now without any further ado.**

 **Chapter 6: A little visit, a snowball fight, and an Ice Cold Queen.**

The Next Morning, Cobalt woke up to warmth of his cousin like he usually did, and Rudolph woke up with him. " Good Morning, Cuz!" Cobalt said as he greated his cousin with a hug.

" Good Morning Cobalt." Rudolph said, " It's nice that Bunny gave you the day off."

" Yeah, but the question is what to do today?" Cobalt said, still in his boxer briefs only.

" Boys, Breakfast is ready!" Mitzi called,

" Coming!" They shouted, as Cobalt grabbed his Bathrobe, and put it on, as the left the room.

" Good Morning, Boys." Mitzi said lovingly as she kissed her son, and nephew.

" Good Morning, Mom." Rudolph said returning his mother's kiss.

" Good Morning, Aunt Mitzi." Cobalt said doing the same but throwing in an extra hug. As the two got started on the pancakes Mitzi made. ( Don't know how she made them she just made them.)

" Good Morning, Boys." Blitzen said, walking in to the ketchen area, for breakfast, as he nuzzled the two most important boys in his life. Receiving some in return as well as a hug from from his nephew. " Good Morning, Darling." He said to his mate as they kissed grossing the boys out.

" Good Morning Deer." Mitzi replied.

" Good Morning Pop!" Rudolph said, after finishing his pancakes.

" Good Morning Uncle Blitzen!" Cobalt said,

" So any plans for today?" Blitzen asked.

" Well." Cobalt said, " I was hoping to ask North if I could borrow a globe to travel back to Burgess to see my friends, and maybe Rudolph, Zoey, and Iris could join me. We will come home of course but Jack, Jamie, and the others might be wondering where we are, and get really worried by now."

" Your, a very thoughtful boy, Cobalt." Mitzi complimented, " Also your right they should know where you are now, considering you live here now."

" I agree." Blitzen said, " You are honoring your father, and doing him proud by wearing his medal, and wearing it with Courage, Character, and a Heart that is True." Blitzen said proudly.

" Yeah, and one day." Cobalt said, " Rudolph will earn his own Medal of Valor, and make proud too Uncle Blitzen."

" You think so." Rudolph said.

" I don't think Rudolph, I know you be the best flyer, on North's team." Cobalt said confidently, after breakfast Cobalt Zapped on his clothes, the two of them headed out, they first stopped by Zoey, and Iris' place then went to, Ask North ( Don't worry folks they knocked)Unfortunately, North's Globes were were very tricky to make, So until Cobalt knew how to pull off a teleportation spell, they were stuck. " Oh wait I almost forgot." Cobalt said tapping his left thrice on the ground opening a rabbit hole underneath the four of them, and they popped out in Burgess. " Good thing Bunny gave me access to his tunnel network." Cobalt said as they popped out of the hole, and landed gracefully.

" He gave you access?" Zoey asked in surprise.

" Well He is my Mentor, So he figured he'd give me access should I need them." Cobalt explained, as he spotted someone walking along the top of the fence he recognized. That's when he got a thoughtful expression on his face. " _Etativel llabwons taht Kcaj Tsorf_!" Cobalt whispered, as a snowball popped out of the snow covered ground, and shot at Jack smacking him off the fence, and into a pile of snow as another pile of snow fell on top of him.

" Hey who threw that?" He said,

" Well it sure wasn't Bigfoot, Jackie Boy." Cobalt said slyly,

" Cobalt, Iris there you two are we've been worried sick about you two, and what's with the Reindeer?"

" Get Jamie, and everybody else here, and we'll explain." Iris said,

" Can do." Jack said, zooming off.

" Wait, you know Jamie, and everybody else?" Cobalt asked,

" Yeah." Iris answered, " Life with my foster dad was hard, he always told to grow up that the world needs nothing then adults, there is no room in the world for children, but I did manage to find time to play, and Jamie, and the other kids helped me find my sense of fun again, and enjoy childhood while it lasts."

" COBALT, IRIS!" Jamie, and everyone else came running our way happy to see us.

" Hey Guys!" Cobalt, and Iris said happily.

" Alright guys," Jack said, " I got the kids here so what's with the reindeer."

" Right," Cobalt said, " Rudolph, Zoey this is Jack Frost Whom I think guys have met, and some friends of mine from when I was living here in Burgess. Jamie, his baby sister Sophie, Pipa, Lucas, Cupcake, and the twins Celeb, and Claude. Guys you obviously know Iris, anyway the buck is my cousin Rudolph." Everyone looked at me with an ' are you kidding me.' expression.

" The doe is foster sister, Zoey." Iris introduced, Now this time their expressions went from confused to somewhat believable. " Rudolph, Zoey these are our friends."

" Hello." Zoey said, politely,

" Hi." Rudolph said, suddenly his nose lit up, and he stuck his face into Cobalt's downed hood.

" Rudolph." Cobalt said to his cousin. " It's alright Iris, and I know these kids, and we know for a fact that they won't mind your nose." He assured.

Rudolph slowly pulled his nose out of the hood, and the kids were in awe. Not one of them teased him.

" Wow, so are they North's Reindeer?"

" Well, Not really." Rudolph explained, " But my dad Blitzen is."

" Same as my dad, Donner is a flyer too." Zoey added,

" As was my dad Raibolt." Cobalt put in.

" Um Cobalt?" Lucas asked, " How would you know that you told us that your dad died when you were a baby."

" Yeah," Pipa added, " and wouldn't your dad have to be a reindeer to be on North's flying team? How would your mom be able to have if your Dad was a reindeer? Not to mention your a human."

Cobalt later explained what happened for my parents to give birth to him, soon everything made since to the kids, and Jack. Especially when they put together my habits, behaviors, and tendencies.

" So guys because Bunny gave me the day off from Magic Lessons." Cobalt continued, after telling them about his position as Bunny's trainee in magic. " I thought I it would be nice if Iris, and I invited Rudolph, and Zoey to the town we spent most of our childhood in, and have some fun."

" Like what?" Jack asked, only to be hit by a snowball.

Pretty soon, everyone was having a good old fashioned snowball fight. Rudolph, and Zoey had to resolve to kicking up snow. Jack, and the kids were genuinely kind to Rudolph, and didn't care that his nose red, shiny, or glowed and rather then tease him about it they really accepted him as a friend, as the did for Zoey. In fact Rudolph, and Zoey offered a sleigh ride, which the kids loved, finally the day was coming to an end, all Rudolph, Zoey, Cobalt, and Iris opened another rabbit hole, said goodbye to their friends, and went home.

" Well," Cobalt said, happily. " I'd definitely say today was- AAAAARGH!" He shouted as an icy blast, struck him, in the back, and ice began to form on his shoulders as he shivered violently.

" COBALT!" Everyone shouted as they raced, over to their friend, as the ice began to spread out on his body.

" How dare you intrude upon my land!" Shouted Stormella as she marched up to them with anger. " You think you can just pop out of the ground like you own the place."

" Naughty, naughty, naughty." Ridley said,

" I-I-I d-didn't." Cobalt shivered, " We live in Borealis, a-a-and, w-we were v-v-visiting some f-f-f-friends out of t-t-town, a-and h-had j-just getting home, w-w-when you b-b-blasted me."

" Oh even worse now you are on thin ice." She said raising her wand,

" Uh-oh, g-guys w-we h-h-have a p-p-problem." Cobalt chattered, " M-m-my Sssspells are u-u-useless, if I-I-I k-k-keep ch-ch-chattering like this."

" I can take care of this." Iris stated as she grabbed her pendant." Rudolph, Zoey keep Cobalt warm I'll deal with the Snow Queen. POWER PENDANT, MEWTAMORPHOSIS!"

( que Supernatural from Mew Mew Power, as Iris transforms)

" MEW MEW STYLE, MEW MEW GRACE, MEW MEW POWER IN YOUR FACE!" She chanted as she got into her final pose.

" Oh you little girl thinking you can stop me just because your a Mew Mew?" Stormella said infuriated, as she readied her wand.

" STAG SABER!" Iris called, as she rang her wrist bell, and a single bladed silver sword with an antler designed hilt appeared, which she caught by the handle. " You are going to pay for attacking an innocent mage who did nothing to hurt you!" She said firmly, raising her sword into the air, creating a singel multicolored orb of energy. " LIGHT BLASTER!" She shouted as she lowered her sword, the orb turned into many, and then took on a star shapes hitting a glacier, and smashing it to small fragments of glistening, sparkling crystal shards.

" If you ever try that on an innocent soul again I will be there to bring you to justice!" Iris vowed, as she lept into the air, and Stormella, and Ridley went back to the ice castle.

Iris landed right in front of home, and found Zoey at front door, waiting for her. " How is Cobalt?" Iris asked her sister, with concern as they walked in.

" Rudolph, and I got him home just in time." Zoey assured, " Rudolph, Blitzen, and Mitzi are taking care of him right now."

" That's good to know." Iris sighed with relief, as she morphed back.

Meanwhile, Cobalt was in his, and Rudolph's house, getting his iced up duds frantically stripped down completely, by his aunt, and uncle, and wrapped him into a nice warm bathrobe made which was magically conjured up to look, and feel like real reindeer fur, while Mitzi made him a steaming cup of peppermint hot chocolate, as Blitzen, and Rudolph hurriedly snuggled up around him as much as they could near the fire.

" Now Cobalt." Blitzen said with great once his nephew had stopped shivering enough to speak clearly. " What happened?" Cobalt explained what happened, and once he told Blitzen, and Mitzi who had literally given him the cold shoulders. They were shocked, and concerned. " Cobalt, that woman was Stormella, The Ice Queen of The North Pole, and She is has the Coldest Heart of all." Blitzen said sternly, as Mitzi gave Cobalt his hot chocolate which Cobalt thanked her for, and joined her mate, and son in snuggling her nephew into warmth. " Cobalt, She could have frozen you to death do you understand me."

" Uncle Blitzen, I only just met her, and besides she blasted me in the back." Cobalt said in defense, as be snuggled into his family for extra warmth, while sipping his hot chocolate. " If it will ease your concern I'll do my best to steer clear of her." He promised.

" We would also feel even more at ease if you steered clear of her Ice Bridge." Mitzi explained, " She closed it off to the public, and vowed that if anyone crosses it, she will unleash a storm unlike any the world has ever seen."

" Couldn't Jack counter it?" Cobalt asked, after finishing his hot chocolate.

" I'm afraid not." Mitzi said, as she placed her nephew's empty mug on to a small table nearby. " Once a Blizzard has been conjured up, nothing can be done to reverse it except let it run it's natural course. None the less we're glad you, and your cousin are safe, and we both love you two very much."

Cobalt was about to get up, and head to his room when Blitzen grabbed his robe sleeve, and dragged him back down." No, you are sleeping with your Aunt, Cousin, and I in front of the fire tonight where it's warm." He said, sternly as his nephew settled back down between all three of them as they snuggled around him, and he fell asleep to their heartbeats, and the warmth, and love they provided.

" Good Night Uncle Blitzen, Aunt Mitzi, and Rudolph." He yawned,

" Good Night Cobalt." They responded as they too drifted off to sleep.

Eht Dne.

 **Wow** **this has to be my longest chapter yet, also Big Shout Out to seniorcopycat, redhoodfan, and digiovinel358 for being awesome buddies, also once again thank you Katmar1994 for letting me use Iris, and for helping me develope her Mew Mew weapon, and attack, which I also drew inspiration from My favorite Outer Senshi, Sailor Uranus, and her Space Sword Blaster attack, even though Kat named the attack, I also plan on uploading images of my OC, and with Kat's permission Iris both as a Human, and a Mew Mew, and as always w** **rite some reviews, and/or Constructive Criticisms in the box below, and Stay Positive, Dream Big, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**✋ Top a' the mornin' to ya laddies, and lassies. It's Me Sora Pendragon and welcome back to, Chronicles of The Guardians so here the Cousins are finally going to meet. Yes took a while but here it is a brand new chapter, Also big shout out to** **katmar1994 for letting me use her Lion Guard OC Iris so yeah she has awesome stories so go check out her stuff show some support. Now without any further ado.**

 **Chapter 7: A first day at a new school.**

Cobalt woke up the next morning, warm, and comfortable, he noticed had slid his arms out of the bathrobe which was the only thing he was wearing, with the belt holding it around his waist while he hugged Rudolph, close, and Blitzen, and Mitzi cuddled close to him keeping, him warm. He slowly stood up, and walked over to his clothes that had frozen over completely into a block of ice.

" Really, those are my favorite clothes." He moaned, " _Eci tlem_!" He incanted, as he slid his arms back into his robe sleeves, the Ice melted but slowly. " Great, now what do I do?" He said scrapping his foot against the floor. " Well I guess it's, _Emit ot yrt tuo a wen kool_!"Cobalt's robe instantly changed into a pair of, Brown slacks, a blue fur lined long sleeve wizard's robe that came down to the knees, under a tan hooded, fur lined, sleeveless duster, and a pair of black, fur lined boots that came half way up to thighs,and the laces wrapped around the legs, and tied at the top front, as well as tan leather gloves, and a pair of headband, earwarmers, with a cranberry red, and blue winter scarf with his father's medal poking out from beneath it. " _Rorrim raeppa_!" He said, as the mirror appeared. " Wow, I can't believe I conjured this ensemble onto me from my own imagination." He said, as he went to the kitchen, and fixed up some buttermilk waffles, for everyone, then cleaned up the mess with a spell.

" Good morning, Dear." Mitzi said, sweetly as she nuzzled her nephew. " My what a fine new outfit you're wearing, you look absolutely handsome."

" Good morning, Aunt Mitzi." Cobalt said, hugging her. " Thanks for keeping me warm last night."

" Good, morning Mitzi." Blitzen said, exchanging kisses with his wife. " Good morning, Cobalt." He said, while his nephew hugged him. Finally Rudolph woke up, and received a loving hug from his favorite cousin/best friend, who's love he returned with a hug, and a nuzzle of his own. " So, Cobalt." Blitzen said, after the thanked him for breakfast, and had eaten." Your Aunt, and I have been thinking that you should start going to school, again."

Cobalt choked, on his waffle, as did Rudolph, and the two of them started coughing, and until the got the waffle down. " WHAT?!" They said, " Me going to a reindeer school?"

" No, dear, to a school in a special place." Mitzi explained, " There's a Village called Santoff Claussen, you will be going, Donner has even decided to have Iris attend that school as well, their used to things such as Wizards, and Mew Mews."

" But, I don't want to leave, Rudolph in his school to be laughed at." Cobalt protested, hugging his cousin close. " He told that's what they do to him, and I can't bare to leave him someplace where they'll hurt him." He finished as his hug was met, with Rudolph snuggling into his hug.

" Cobalt, we've known about what Rudolph goes through at school." Mitzi explained, " And we know how close the two of you are, which is why Rudolph will be going with you."

" Yes, and Donner has been talking to his mate about it, and they feel that Iris, and Zoey have been amazing sisters, that it would be ashame to split them up." Blitzen explained further." So, Zoey will be going too."

Five Minutes later the girls were waiting for the boys when they finally showed up. " Well, let's get going then." Cobalt said, about to tap his foot when a rabbit hole opened up right beneath them. The four of them slid down, and popped out in what looked like a snow bound village from chistmas cards. " Wow my foot didn't even touch the ground, I had no idea I was that good."

" Your not mate." said an Australian Accent, as Bunnymund rose out of the rabbit hole. " I heard about your little meet, and great with Stormella, I forgot to tell that when using the rabbit holes be more specific with your destination, it's like speaking clearly when traveling by Floo Powder." He informed, " Well enjoy your day, anklebiters." He said, as he went back down the Hole.

" Oh, now he tells me." Cobalt said, they tried to find their way to the school but had difficulty finding out which one it was. " Just wish we knew where we were going." Cobalt said, unsuredly when a small dwarf of a man, who seemed to be made of gold sand, and what looked like a hummingbird lady, were there in an instant. " Sandy, Tooth." Cobalt, and Iris said, in unison as they hugged the two guardians.

" Hey guys." Tooth said, " North figured you four might get lost so we were on our way over, and decided to help." Sandy gave a thumbs up, and after a while they were at the school. " Well, kids here you are, have a good first day, and don't forget to floss!" She said, as she flew off with Sandy, who created a dream sand hat, tipped it to the quartet, and made it vanish when he took off.

Cobalt knocked on the door, and a man with white hair, and a beard in violet robes, and carrying a staff, along with a young woman, with long flowing auburn hair, wearing a white overcoat, brown leather boots with a rather large goose greeted them. " Why, Hello young ones." The Wizard greeted, " You must be Rudolph, Zoey, Cobalt, and Iris." He said, " I am Ombric Shalazar, the founder of Santoff Claussen, and Headmaster of this school, This is my adoptive daughter Kathrine, and the goose is her familiar, Kailash.

" Hello, children welcome to Santoff Claussen, and Almyst School of Magic." She said, then she noticed Cobalt's medal. " North must really have taken an interest in you to have given you a Medal of Valor." She said, " He only gives those to the winning reindeer, of the reindeer games."

" Oh this isn't mine it belonged to my dad." Cobalt said, stowing it away. After being introduced they, were esscorted to their homeroom. They're teacher Miss Shift, was the School's Transfiguration teacher. As time went on they soon learned that Almyst was not just about being trained in Magic, but more mundane matters. The school was amazing, during recess Cobalt, and Iris would help Rudolph, and Zoey train for the Reindeer Games.

" Hey, what are you doing?" a young boy about their age, with, brown, and green eyes, as he, and a few of his friends approached.

" Helping, Rudolph, and Zoey train for the Reindeer Games." Cobalt explained, " Hi I'm Cobalt, this my cousin, Rudolph."

" I'm, Iris, this is my foster sister, Zoey." Iris said introducing herself, and her sister.

" Hi, I'm Jess William, this is Mason, Penny, Cody, Casey, and Corrina." Jess continued, Mason, had black hair, green eyes, and horn-rimmed glasses, Penny, had short brown hair, and blue eyes, Cody, and Casey both had red hair, and brown eyes, and Corrina, had raven hair, and indigo eyes.

That's when Rudolph's nose started to light up again. The minute it shone, he stuck his face into Cobalt's hood. " Whoa, whoa, Rudolph you need to stop trying to hide your nose when it shines, and you need to stop hiding your nose everytime it does that, sometimes you need to accept your differences, and take a chance."

" Yeah, Rudolph." Iris encouraged, " You never know maybe they will accept you for who you are, not what you look like."

" Come on, Rudolph." Zoey coaxed, " If they make fun of you, then you still have the three of us, plus Jack Frost, and the Burgess kids."

Rudolph slowly pulled his nose out of his cousin's hood, and it shone bright red, but the children didn't tease him, rather they were happy, and as with the children of Burgess they were happy to be his friends, and thought his nose was very unique, and did feel sorry for he had to suffer through. As with the Burgess kids, Rudolph was happy again, He, and Iris gave the children sleigh rides, and finally at the end of the day, The quartet made their way back home after saying goodbye to their new friends, and promised to try to come back tomorrow. When they got home, Mitzi, and Blitzen were eager to hear about their first day at a new school. After which they were happy to hear that Rudolph had finally found more friends who accepted him as such.

After dinner, Cobalt chose to sleep with his family again, after changing into his indigo pyjamas." Why the sudden change in sleeping place?" Blitzen asked. As his nephew snuggled down, between him, and Mitzi, with Rudolph snuggling into his arms.

" Well, when I was freezing, and you made me warm yesterday. I realized, that this was the first time I actually felt the love of a family." He said, hugging his Uncle, and Aunt who kissed him on the forehead. " I had never experienced love like that before I met, Rudolph, but now I have it, and it makes me Happy."

Pretty soon the whole family said Good Night, and snuggled together,mand fell asleep with happiness, and love in their hearts.

Eht Dne.

 **Wow** **this one took awhile to write, so anyway merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays, also Big Shout Out to seniorcopycat, redhoodfan, and digiovinel358 for being awesome buddies, also once again thank you Katmar1994 for letting me use Iris, and as always w** **rite some reviews, and/or Constructive Criticisms in the box below, and Stay Positive, Dream Big, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**✋ Top a' the mornin' to ya laddies, and lassies. It's Me Sora Pendragon and welcome back to, Chronicles of The Guardians so here the Cousins are finally going to meet. Yes took a while but here it is a brand new chapter, Also big shout out to** **katmar1994 for letting me use her Lion Guard OC Iris so yeah she has awesome stories so go check out her stuff show some support. Now without any further ado.**

 **Chapter 8: a win, that becomes a loss**

After three seasons of practise, and training Rudolph, and Zoey had become teenagers, while Cobalt, and Iris were around twelve. Cobalt was wearing a blue long gee top, Black pants, and boots, while Iris wore, a brown, parca with cream colored fake fur with consistency of reindeer fur, lining the inside, white, leggings, and black, ankle high, winter boots, lined with white fur. " Can you guys believe, the Reindeer Games, are here?" Cobalt said, as the four of them approached the trophy that would go to the winning Reindeer, and Driver team. Usually an elf was required to be the driver, but when Cobalt, and Iris, asked to be their cousin, and sister's driver respectively, North gave them his full blessing seeing as how close they were to each other. " Yeah, pretty soon you guys might be pulling North's sleigh, be the end of it." Iris said, hugging her sister. " I'm, sure, North will notice you, Rudolph." Zoey said encouragingly. " Well I'm sure, He'll notice you too, Zoey." Rudolph said, " Hey, Cuz, don't you have something you wanted to ask Zoey?" Cobalt hinted( Nudge, nudged, wink, wink.). " Oh Yeah, Zoey I was-, What I mean to say is." That's when, Zoey slipped her pendant off, and put it on, Rudolph." It's for luck!" She said, " Gosh, Thanks, Zoey." Rudolph said, as Zoey, kissed him on the cheek, causing Rudolph to blush." Well would you look at that, Iris." Cobalt said putting an arm around, her." Yep our siblings, are growing up fast." She said, " I'm glad we got their surprise ready in time." Cobalt said, " I am a genius." " Hey, genius it was my idea." Iris reminded, " Yeah, with me." " Oh, Yeah?" Cobalt said as he grabbed her wrist only for Iris to flip him over her shoulder, and pin him under her foot. " Pinned ya!" " Hey, let me up." He tried again, but the results were the same. " Pinned ya, again!" She said, confidently. " So there you have it, you didn't do solo." " Um, excuse me, did you bring them here?" He asked, " Uh-uh, can you make your desired effect happen, by speaking backwards?" " Uh-uh." was Iris' response. " I didn't think so." He said smiling, receiving a punch in the stomach. " Oh come on, Iris, I was just teasing." " Hey you two, quit clowning around." Zoey said, " We need to get out there for the race, last one out's a rotten egg!" She called, " And that is so not-!" Cobalt began only to be cut off. " NO SPELLS!" Rudolph, Zoey, and Iris said in unison.

As soon as they were out there, The Guardians were there as North's guests. But two banners saying, " GO, RUDOLPH, AND ZOEY!" appeared, and supporting them were the Burgess, kids, and Rudolph, Zoey, Cobalt, and Iris's friends from Santoff Clausen. " Cobalt, you brought them here?" Rudolph asked, feeling confident. " Yeah, with Iris' idea." Cobalt, said, getting his cousin in a harness. " Oh, now you give me the credit?" Iris asked, delivering afew choice playful punches to him. " I was gonna earlier, but then you had to run me over, and assume that I wasn't gonna give credit to whom it's do." " Yeah, right!" " No really, I was. Honest." " Sure you were."

" Racers, to the starting line!" The announcer called, as soon as Cobalt, and Rudolph got there, the first person to greet them was their No, Good, Dirty, Rotten, Cousin. " Hey your wearing, Zoey's pendant." He said, " She gave it to me for luck." Rudolph said firmly. " Hey, just remember she's my doe." Arrow warned. " Oh please, You only asked her yesterday, and she's thinking about it, from what Iris told me." Cobalt corrected, " So quit treating her like a trophy, shut up, and get on the starting line you jerk."

As soon as they took off, Arrow didn't hesitate to cheat. " I should have known that creep, of a cousin of ours, would pull something like that, Uh-oh." Cobalt said when he saw a sleigh, up ahead, that was blocking their way, and Arrow was on the other side preventing them from moving, Then an idea, came to Cobalt immediately. " _Nrut taht hgiels, otni a wons pmar!_ " He incanted, as the sleigh turned into a ramp, which Rudolph used to gain altitude, and descend, just ahead of Arrow. " Just for the record I'm pretty sure turning, a roadblock sleigh, into a snow sculpted ramp is mentioned anywhere, in the rule book." Cobalt said, " Well if they were paying attention to the track maybe they'll over look it. " Rudolph added. Finally Arrow caught up to them. " Zoey's only being nice to you, because, She feels sorry for you." He said, " That's not true." " Oh no!" Cobalt exclaimed, " Rudolph, He's baiting you, He knows what will happen if your emotions get intense enough." But it was too late, Rudolph's nose, flashed bright, causing Arrow, to wreck as well. And Rudolph, and Cobalt won." YES!" Cobalt shouted in excitement. He shouted as he wrapped his cousin up in hug, as the judge placed the wrieth around, Rudolph's neck, That's when the referee blew his whistle. " You're disqualified for illegal uses of both magic, and a glowing red nose!" " But-?" Rudolph began. " Hey, that was ethier crash, or continue situation." " Hm. Fair, Enough!" The ref said thoughtfully. " But the Nose factor stays." " WHAT, KIND OF A RULE IS THAT, REVERSE BRAINED REFEREE!" Cobalt shouted, " Rudolph is band from the rest of the games." " WHY YOU SLIMIE LITTLE-!" Cobalt shouted resisting the temptation to throttle the referee. " The Judges, name, Arrow, winner by default." " HEY, HE CHEATED TOO, WHA-!" Cobalt shouted in rage.

Meanwhile up on the Guardian' Stand, the Guardian's were outraged too. " Oh, Nicholas, it's just not fair." Mrs. North said, to her Husband. " Seriously, Mate." Bunny stated. " Your just gonna let thatt Drongo, get away with it?" " Bunny's right, North." Tooth added, " Arrow can't get away with that sort of thing." Sandy nodded, in agreement. " Their North, How can you let that go unpunished?" He asked. " I'm sorry, but then the judge has the final rule, not us."

" You cheated!" Zoey stated firmly to, Arrow. " So what?" He said, " The point is I won, and North will notice me." Arrow bragged, " You're No Flier!" Zoey discredited, " Fliers are brave, have character, and true hearts, like Rudolph!" " But, He has a Red Nose." Arrow pointed out, when ' SMACK!' Iris brought her hand across Arrow's face. Making him stumble backwards slightly. " You, Shallow, Cowardly, Disgusting little Maggot!" She stated. " Arrow, I don't want to be your Doefriend!" Zoey said, turning on hoof, and leaving with Iris.

" But, You can't throw him out!" Blitzen protested, " It was, Arrow's, fault his nose went off like it did." Cobalt added, " Besides how can you default, him Arrow, when he caused more medical damage, by cheating." " The rules are final." " But that's not fair!" Cobalt said, " He, can't help it was born with it." Blitzen reasoned, " That nose of his was an accident." That's a snowball struck him in the face with the force of being fired out of a snow blower. Cobalt stood there, mad as ever. " What kind of father says that about his son?!" He shouted, picking up another snowball, and chucking it in his Uncle's face. He just stomped out of the arena.

Meanwhile, Rudolph, packed his bag as soon as he got him, after hearing what his father said, after slinging it over his back. " Someday, I'll, make you proud of me Pop!" He said, as he opened the door, and stepped out to leave, he was only three steps when..." So your just gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Rudolph turned, to see Cobalt, " Not even to me?" Rudolph ran to his cousin, and right into his hug, sobbing into his shoulder. " So when do we leave?" Cobalt, asked. " _Kcaskcur, eb dekcap_!" He incanted, as a rucksack appeared in his hands, slung over his left shoulder. " Cobalt, I can't bare to tear you away from the family you wanted, all those years ago, Why?" Rudolph asked, " Because there are more important things in life, like being there for a friend, I swore I would never leave you, and besides, we're family, and You, and I have been through too much together to just split apart." Cobalt, said. Rudolph smiled, it always made him happy that no matter what Cobalt was always willing to stand by his side. As the left it began to grow dark.

( A/N: okay I have to do this, I love this song. For every song in the movie this is my favorite one)

 **Rudolph:** I'm out here on my own  
To face the day alone  
I need your love to help me through the night

 **Cobalt:** I'm lost out in the cold,

I want someone to hold  
I feel you're near, though you're out of sight.

 **Rudolph:** And even though we're far apart  
I search the moonlit sky.

 **Cobalt:** I make a wish to be home with you  
Can't you hear me cry?

 **Both:** Show me the light  
Someone to lead and guide me  
Show me the light  
A love to stand beside me  
Show me the light  
When I fear the dark  
A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc  
Show me the light

 **Zoey:** I'm reaching for a star.  
Wondering where you are.  
Where is the love searching for me too?  
Beyond the mountain top.  
The dream will never stop.  
Give me a sign  
I'm running out of time.

 **Iris:** And I know someone is on their knees.  
Praying for me now.  
Won't you come and hear my pleas?  
Save me somehow.

 **Both:** Show me the light  
Someone to lead and guide me  
Show me the light  
A love to stand beside me  
 **All four:** Show me the light  
When I fear the dark  
 **Boys:** A ray of sunshine, **Girls:** a rainbow's arc  
 **All four:** Show me the light.

 **All four:** Show me the light.

After awhile The Sprites created a rainbow to guide the two boys to a cave. " Hello!" Rudolph called, " Hello!" Cobalt called later. " Welp, guess we're camping it here for the night. " Cobalt said, opening his rucksack. " _Hctip, eht tnet_!" He said, as a tent, went flying out of his rucksack, and flew out the cave. " Not like that, you idiot." He said to the tent, as he went back out to fetch it. " Okay, wise guy, we're going try this again this time the hard way." _Tes pu, eht tnet_!" He said, this time the tent got it right. Nether one of them suspected that they were being watched by a third occupant of the cave.

Eht Dne.

 **Wow** **this one took awhile to write, so anyway merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays, also Big Shout Out to seniorcopycat, redhoodfan, and digiovinel358, to for being awesome buddies, also once again thank you Katmar1994 for letting me use Iris, in addition I'd like welcome Rudolphfan6110 to the fandom, thank you for that reveiw, the first of what I hope to be many from you, and as always w** **rite some reviews, and/or Constructive Criticisms in the box below, and Stay Positive, Dream Big, and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HERE'S YOUR HOST. Sora Pendragon! Thank you Ladies, and Gentlemen, and welcome back to, Chronicles of The Guardians so here the Cousins are finally going to meet. Yes took a while but here it is a brand new chapter, Also big shout out to** **katmar1994 for letting me use her Lion Guard OC Iris so yeah she has awesome stories so go check out her stuff show some support. Now without any further ado.**

 **Chapter 9: A Foxy Friend, and a couple of Does in Distress.**

" Rudolph, Cobalt!" Blitzen called, as he, and Mitzi got home. That's when they saw the note.

 _" **Dear Mom, and Pop,**_

 _ **Goodbye forever.**_

 _ **Love Rudolph."**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **" I'm going with him,**_

 _ **love Cobalt."**_

That's when, there was a knock at the door, they opened it to find Iris, and Zoey there.

" Are Rudolph, and Cobalt home?" Zoey asked, Mitzi wept bitterly.

" They ran away." Blitzen told them. Zoey, and Iris were shocked, and walked away when the came to the Mistletoe Arch.

" I gotta find him." Zoey said firmly.

" I'm coming with you." Iris informed as they began thier journey into the cold, arctic night. When they approached, Stormella's Ice Bridge, and crossed it only to be met by Stormella, her wolves, and Ridley.

" You two crossed, my bridge." She to the girls.

" Naughty, naughty, naughty." Ridley added.

" ZOEY RUN!" Iris shouted, " POWER PENDENT, MEWTAMORPHOSIS!"

( Cue Music, as Iris transforms.)

It's not how we dress  
Or what we possess  
From the very start  
It was there in our heart  
When we get together  
We know what to do  
'Cause me plus you equals Mew Mew  
We've got the Animal Instinct  
Nothing can stand in our way  
We've got the Animal Instinct  
To change the world if we start today  
We can change the world (change the world) if we start today.

We've got the Animal Instinct.

" MEW MEW STYLE, MEW MEW GRACE! MEW MEW POWER IN YOUR FACE!" She finished, striking a final pose. " Stag Saber!" She called, as it appeared in her hand. Zoey took off running, as Iris fought off the wolves, successfully, but Stormella blasted, Iris in the back with her wand, knocking Iris unconscious, then stopped Zoey from escaping back across the bridge, by conjuring an ice wall. " Poor Zoey, no where to run, No where to hide." Stormella said, as Iris Demorphed, in her unconscious state.

Eventually, Stormella locked the two up in her Ice Dungeon. " Now thanks to the both of you, I get unleash my storm." She told them as she, and Ridley left.

" What have we done?" Zoey questioned.

Meanwhile...

back at the cave, Rudolph, and Cobalt were just about to settle down for the night when.

" Alright, you trespassers, this here, is My Cave." said an Arctic Fox. " Now put 'em up ya' Moose."

" I'm not a Moose, I'm a Reindeer." Rudolph corrected.

" Yeah, dude. Seriously get your, species straight." Cobalt said.

" Oh a couple of wise guys." The Fox said, " Well prepare to be evicted." The Fox did everything he could to throw them out, but the results were pretty hilarious outcomes, but not the outcome he hoped for.

" Alright, welcome to the cave, kids." The Fox said. " The Name', Slyly."

" I'm Rudolph, this is My cousin, Cobalt." Rudolph introduced.

" Hi." Cobalt said, waving.

" So what are, youse guys runnin' away from?"

" Who said we're running away from away from anything." The two of them said in unison.

" I's can read ya's like a book." Slyly said, " Family never understood ya', Your, friends turned they're backs on ya', You'se couldn't take it anymore so's you'se uped, and you'se left."

" Wow, Your good." Rudolph said.

" Regular, Sherlock Holmes." Cobalt added.

" Here's a bit of advice." Slyly said, " When life gets bad like real bad, Just remember it can always be woise."

( One Musical Number, Later.)

That's when Rudolph's nose lit up, and as usual, he stuck his head into Cobalt's hood again.

" Rudolph, I thought you grew out of that?" Cobalt said exasperatedly. Rudolph finely pulled his head out.

" There you see it." Rudolph said, in rather hurt manner. " Go ahead, and laugh everyone else has."

" Rudolph, you don't know if he's going to laugh." Cobalt reasoned,

" Yeah, Lighten up, Red." Slyly said.

" Not helping, Slyly." Cobalt added.

" Yeah sure, make jokes, I've heard 'em all before." Rudolph snapped. " My nose is so bright I could stop traffic, I have a glowing personality." He then started to laugh. " Is this a nose, or a Christmas Ornament?" He asked, making a face. Soon all three of them were on the floor laughing.

Meanwhile.

Blitzen, and Mitzi, were with North.

" Please, North, you must help us find, Rudolph, and Cobalt." Mitzi pleaded. " Rudolph's never been out on his on before, and Cobalt is just as important to us as Rudolph."

That's when Donner, and Holly came in. " North." Donner said. " Our daughters are haven't come home."

" North, our daughters are dear to us." Holly said, " Please, find them?"

" Don't worry, we'll have both children home, before the launch." He said, enlisting Boone, and Doggle to find them, giving the two elves a chance to redeem themselves.

Meanwhile.

" So what's in the bags, boys?" Slyly asked, taking notice of their bags.

" Stuff." Rudolph, and Cobalt answered, simply.

" Hey, if were going to be friends, No secrets." He said, reaching first for Rudolph's bag.

" Slyly, it's private." Rudolph protested. As he latched onto his own bag.

" Seriously, Slyly." Cobalt said, trying to help his Cousin. Suddenly, the bag split open, revealing it's contents.

" Now look what you did." Rudolph said, in an upset manner.

" Really Slyly, It's uncool, to root through another person's private stuff." Cobalt said firmly picking up the torn bag. " And, don't get any ideas." He said, seeing Slyly, eye his own bag. " _Dnem, S'hplodur, gab_!" He incanted. And, the bag immediately, mended itself. " There you go, Rudolph, good as new, as if the hole was never there." He said, " Slyly, I believe you owe my cousin an apology." He said firmly to the fox.

" Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Slyly said, with a grin as he put the contents back, noting the Teddy bear, Rudolph was given all those years ago. " So who's this from?" He asked, picking up the pendant, Zoey, gave him.

" I don't want to talk about it." Rudolph answered, miserably. As Cobalt glared at Slyly daring him to, press on. " Say no more red, Love is for suckers." He said, getting the message. Finally the three of them bedded down for the night, Slyly, later snuck Rudolph's teddy bear, and went to sleep. Rudolph, who was wrapped around his cousin to keep warm, and comfortable, opened one eye, as did, Cobalt, who was about to reprimand, the fox, when the reindeer just shook his head at the boy, and the two smiled at their friend as they went back to sleep.

Eht Dne.

 **Wow** **this one took awhile to write, so anyway Big Shout Out to seniorcopycat, redhoodfan** **, and digiovinel358, to for being awesome buddies, also once again thank you Katmar1994 for letting me use Iris, in addition I'd like welcome Rudolphfan6110 to the fandom, thank you for that reveiw, the first of what I hope to be many from you, and as always w** **rite some reviews, and/or Constructive Criticisms in the box below, and Stay Positive, Dream Big, and I'll see all you dudes later. Thank you, and Good Night Everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HERE'S YOUR HOST. Sora Pendragon! Thank you Ladies, and Gentlemen, and welcome back to, Chronicles of The Guardians so here the Cousins are finally going to meet. Yes took a while but here it is a brand new chapter, Also big shout out to** **katmar1994 for letting me use her Lion Guard OC Iris so yeah she has awesome stories so go check out her stuff show some support. Now without any further ado.**

 **Chapter 10: A new friend to Bear with, and A Light from within, that the world must see.**

The next morning Rudolph, Cobalt, and Slyly woke up to a huge rumble, after, Slyly woke up earlier, to return Rudolph's, Teddy Bear. And, the three of them woke up, and got out before the avalanche, sealed up the entrance.

" Nuts, our cave is blocked up!" Slyly complained. " We're homeless."

" It could be worse, Slyly." Rudolph said.

" Oh really, how's that?" The Fox asked.

" Well, we could have been trapped inside with no way out." Cobalt pointed out. " Moving all that, even with Magic, I'm no where near that powerful, I'm a novice compared to the late, Merlin."

" Alright, we'll find a new even, better cave." Slyly stated, a while later they came across, one that had furniture, and everything suggesting, that the cave already, had an occupant, Who seemed to have stepped out. " See what did I tell ya' can I find one, or can I find one?"

" Is that a trick question, or a rhetorical question?" Cobalt asked, sarcastically.

" I don't know, Slyly." Rudolph said unsuredly. " I think someone lives here."

" I'm gonna have to side with My Cousin, on that one, Slyly." Cobalt agreed, " I mean, uninhabited caves, don't come as fully prepared as this." That's when they heard, a growl, and standing in the door, was a Huge, Polar Bear, angry at the concept of having intruders, in his home.

" Alright, Genius, how do we get out of this one?" Cobalt asked the fox.

" Just do as I do, and follow my lead." Slyly said, turning back to the bear, as Cobalt rolled his eyes. " Excuse me, Sir uh we're with the Arctic Safety, and Inspection Company." He said, as the Bear went from, angry, to confused. " Now as you are aware, recent shifts in the ice, have made caves uninhabitable. So let us inspect." He finished as he did, he winked, at the boys to which, Rudolph winked back, where as Cobalt rolled his eyes again. " Uh-oh." The Fox said, after whistling. To which the boys did exactly the same thing, albeit with sarcasm on Cobalt's part. " This Cave, could collapse, at any moment, you gotta vacate immediately." The Bear, was freaked and instantly, packed his bags, and bolted for the exit. " Sucker." Slyly chuckled.

" Gee Sly, that wasn't very nice." Rudolph pointed.

" Yeah, seriously that had to be the worst way to get shelter yet." Cobalt stated, " I wouldn't be surprised if he came back after realizing, you were pulling his leg, I mean seriously, that was too cheesy, it wouldn't

" He, It's survival of the fittest." Slyly said, " It was either him or, us." He finished as he jumped onto the Polar Bear-sized Armchair.

" Well, that sounds like useful, advice." Cobalt said in a calm, sarcastic manner. " Maybe you could tell that to him, I'm sure he would understand." He finished, pointing to the Bear who had just returned, looking infuriated.

" YOU TRICKED ME!" He shouted, Slyly freaked out, and took off, out of the cave, like a shot. Leaving Rudolph, and Cobalt alone with only the angry bear.

" Mr. Polar bear, we understand that you're angry, and you have every right to be." Cobalt explained. " But please try to understand, my cousin, and I never wanted to trick you."

" Yeah, We're sorry we tricked you, it was wrong." Rudolph said, apologetically. " We were cold, with no where to go."

" Well, why didn't you say so." The Bear said calming down. " My name's, Leonard."

" I'm Rudolph, and this is my cousin, Cobalt." Rudolph said, as Cobalt, picked up Leonard's beanie, reached in, and pulled, Slyly out, by the tail.

" And this, goofy, little stinker." Cobalt said. " Is, Slyly."

Pretty soon the four of them were at the dinner table.

Delicious." Slyly complemented. " So, How did you, and Sparks, swing it, Red?"

" Easy." Rudolph answered. " We just told him the truth."

" Truth huh?" The Fox said. " New one on me."

" Gee, why doesn't that surprise me?" Cobalt asked sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes. After dinner, Everyone bedded down for the night. Leonard kept in his bed, Slyly slept on the huge, armchair with, Rudolph's, Teddy bear, while he sucked his own thumb, and Rudolph, and Cobalt slept on the floor, with Rudolph, keeping his cousin, warm, and comfortable, but Rudolph was starting to have nightmares, reliving every torcherous moment of his life.

Other students from his old school, taunting, and teasing him, calling him a reject, Arrow taunting him during the Reindeer Games, and worst of all hearing his father say his nose was an accident. Rudolph woke up, and took a step outside for some fresh air.

" Rudolph?" It was Cobalt, with a concerned look on his face. " Are you alright?"

" I had that dream again." Rudolph answered, in an upset manner. " The day, Arrow, first made fun of my nose, at school, and everyone else." Rudolph said, sadly. " But, it got worse, I saw Arrow taunting me at the Reindeer Games, and Pop saying My Nose, was an accident." Rudolph sobbed.

" Rudolph, I know it hurts." Cobalt said sympathetically, as he hugged, his cousin, " Let me show you, mine." Cobalt, placed his hand upon, Rudolph's forehead, and focused. " _Wohs, Hplodur, ym, maerd_!" He incanted.

Rudolph saw images flash before his eyes. A seven year old, Cobalt, was walking down the street, minding his own business, when a bunch of kids came up to him.

" Hey, it's The Freak!" One of the boys shouted, as he, and threw rocks at him, continuing to call him a freak. " Why you, such a freak, Freak?" He asked, mean-spiritedly.

" Cut it out, Guys." Cobalt complained. " I wasn't bothering you." He whined. " And stop calling me a freak."

" You just existing, bothers us, Freak." One of them said.

" What's wrong with calling a freak, a freak, Freak!" Another said. Soon even adults were, throwing rocks, at him, as they chased him into the forest, the only place he went that they never, went.

Cobalt, then sat on the ground crying, as plants sprouted up, and rocks levitated, wind seemed to pick up, and storm clouds gathered, with thunder, and lightning.

Then a Red light shone through the clouds. And seemed to chase away, every sad feeling Cobalt had. It made him happy, and within the light was a reindeer. Who walked up to Cobalt, and nuzzled him affectionately, wiping away his tears, as Cobalt hugged him.

Finally The dream ended, and Rudolph woke up. " That Reindeer." He said to his cousin. " Was that...Me?" Cobalt hugged Rudolph, as a means of saying yes.

" Yes, Rudolph you were one of the best things that happened in my life." Cobalt explained. " Before you there was, Actean, He was the Prince of That Forest, and the closest thing to a father had. Then when Actean, took me to, Burgess, to be safe. I met Jack, and the other kids, all I had were friends and my life got a little brighter, but even my friends had something, I longed for. A family, and when I met you, and learned you we are cousins, it just made my life the brightest it's been." He continued. As they hugged even closer.

That's when they looked up at the Northern Lights, as they danced around them. Then, they manisfest, as the four sprites.

" Hello, Rudolph, and Cobalt." greeted Aurora.

" Have we met before?" Rudolph asked.

" Yeah, because think, I would have remembered you four if we had met." Cobalt added.

" No, but we have been, watching the two of you, and we're great admirers of your wonderful nose, Rudolph, and your amazing gift of spellcasting." Sparkle explained.

" Wonderful?" Rudolph asked.

" Amazing?" Cobalt wondered.

" See, Rudolph everyone has a light that shines within them, but only a lucky few have a light bright enough for the whole world to see." Twinkle picked up. " Everyone has magic inside them that only a select few can truely utilitize to cast spells."

" Now listen closely, Stormella has Zoey, and Iris trapped in her Ice Dungeon." Glitter informed. " And only the two of you can save them."

" How?" The two boys asked.

" By learning to let your most positive feelings fuel your gifts, but only together will your Light, and Magic be strongest when united as one." Aurora explained. " Cobalt, feel the Wonder, you felt when you learned you could do amazing things, The Hope you held onto of your wish for the family that you wanted, The Memories of all the happiness your family, and friends brought you, The Dream of the love you so longed for, and The Fun times you shared with your them." Aurora instructed. As Cobalt, closed his eyes, and reflected on all the Wonder, Hope, Memories, Dreams, and Fun that ever happened in his life. " Now let the love, and friendship in your heart become the strength of your magic, and there will be no limit to what you can accomplish."

" _EVOL, DNA PIHSDNEIRF ECROFNIER YM CIGAM, DNA EKAM TI REGNORTS_!" Cobalt incanted out loud as he felt all the positive emotion bring his Magic to it's Zenith. " Wow, I...I feel stronger, then I once was, stronger then ever before." He said confidently.

" Now, Rudolph, think of everyone you love, and everyone who loves you." Aurora instructed, the Reindeer. " Let this love be the Light of Your Heart, and let it out as the brightest light, you ever created." She said, as Rudolph thought of, His Parents, Zoey, The Guardians, Cobalt, Iris, his friends in Burgess, and Santoff Clausenn, and his new friends, Slyly, and Leonard. As the Sprites encouraged him.

" Come on, Rudolph." Cobalt encouraged. " If I can make my magic stronger, I know you can Make your light brighter, I believe in you, Rudolph." And Rudolph's nose shone brighter than ever before.

" I did it, COBALT, I DID IT, OH GOSH!" Rudolph shouted happily, as he, and his cousin embraced each other.

" I knew you could, Rudolph!" Cobalt said, Happily as hugged his cousin back, suddenly the Sprites flew off.

" Wait, Come back!" They shouted.

" Come on, Rudolph." Cobalt said. " If we're going to rescue, Iris, and Zoey, we're going to need all the help we can get." He said, as they headed back into the cave. Rudolph went to rouse, Slyly. While Cobalt, did the same for, Leonard.

" This isn't how looks, Red." Slyly said, " Ya' see I sleepwalk-."

" We don't even have time for me to undermine your lame, excuse, Slyly." Cobalt said, after Leonard got out of bed.

" Right now we need both your's, and Leonard's help." Rudolph finished.

Eht Deunitnoc

 **Wow** **this one took awhile to write, so anyway as always Big Shout Out to seniorcopycat, redhoodfan** **, and digiovinel358, to for being awesome buddies, also once again thank you Katmar1994 for letting me use Iris, in addition I'd like welcome Rudolphfan6110 to the fandom, thank you for that reveiw, the first of what I hope to be many from you, and as always w** **rite some reviews, and/or Constructive Criticisms in the box below, and Stay Positive, Dream Big, and I'll see all you dudes later. Thank you, and Good Night Everybody!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HERE'S YOUR HOST. Sora Pendragon! Thank you Ladies, and Gentlemen, and welcome back to, Chronicles of The Guardians so here the Cousins are finally going to meet. Yes took a while but here it is a brand new chapter, Also big shout out to** **katmar1994 for letting me use her Lion Guard OC Iris so yeah she has awesome stories so go check out her stuff show some support. Now without any further ado.**

 **Chapter 11: Even in the Darkest Dungeon, a Light will always shine through with a little Magic.**

As soon as they got to the bridge, Stormella was preparing her spell. " _Frigid Snow, Sleek, and Hail, Blizzard blow, and, moan, and wail!"_ She incanted. After she was done she went to bed.

" Well here we are, but I still say saving your girls is a lost cause." Slyly said.

" The two of you still got me to support ya'." Leonard said loyally.

" You crazy?" Slyly said. " You cross that bridge, and Stormella's wolves will be on youse in a heart beat."

" But the Sprites, said, My light, and Cobalt's magic together is strong enough." Rudolph said, confidently, as his nose lit up.

" Right, only together we can overcome, Stormella's Power." Cobalt agreed. " _Ecrofnier S'hplodur thgil htiw ym skcigam ot etaerc a elbbub fo elbisivni ruomalg!"_ He incanted as his spell intensified the light.

" Ah, you're all nuts!" Slyly called. " Good luck." He whispered.

" I heard that!" Cobalt shouted.

Meanwhile...

Stormella, was awoken by a an alarm. " Someone's crossin' My Bridge." She said, as she pulled off her sleeping mask, ran to her crystal ball, and spun it around. " Show me the bridge." She demanded, as a bright red light blocked out the scry. " Must be on the fritz." She dismissed as she went back to bed.

Meanwhile...

Rudolph, Cobalt, and Leonard made it across the bridge, and Rudolph turned off the light, after which the three of them were sneaking in through a secret entrance to the dungeon that Leonard knew of. As soon as they got there Rudolph turned his light back on. They trio soon came to a fork. They tried taking one route only to circle around. Suddenly they heard someone singing.

" It's Zoey." Rudolph said at once, as they followed the song.

" Are we ever getting out of here, Iris?" Zoey asked.

" I hope so." Iris answered from her own seperate cell, as she placed her hand where her power pendant was. " I really wish she hadn't taken it."

Meanwhile while they were traveling down the cave they got lost when the song ended.

" Now what?" Cobalt asked then Iris' Pendant appeared, and floated a little ways down the tunnel. " That's Iris' pendant." He said, as the followed it right to the dungeon.

" ZOEY!"

" RUDOLPH!"

" IRIS!"

" COBALT!"

" Oh right the Polar Bear's Leonard a new friend of ours." Rudolph said. As Leonard greeted them politely by tipping his hat.

" Okay, stand girls, I get you two out in two twitches of The Easter Bunny's nose." Cobalt said. " _Kcolnu, dna nepo et llec srood."_ But the spell didn't work.

" Stormella's key is the only rhing that can unlock the doors." Zoey explained.

" Yeah, and good luck trying to get it." Iris said. " It won't be easy."

" Why's that?" Cobalt asked. Only for the Him, Rudolph, and Leonard to be blasted into three separate cells.

" Because I have it." Stormella said, as the cell doors closed shut behind them. Cobalt tried to recite a spell but something was wrong, when he opened his mouth no words came out. " Like what I did to your cell, I specifically enchanted it with you in mind." She explained. " you can't talk backwards, but forward speak you can do just fine Cobalt." She said.

" Seriously, Stormella?" Cobalt asked from his cell. " How come you won't face me in fair wizard's duel? First you strike me in the back in an effort to freeze me solid, and Now you place an enchantment on my cell so I go mute each time I try to backwards speak? Why do hate me?"

" Oh it's not just you, Child." She said. " I also want to make North pay obstructing justice, after his elves vandalized my Ice Garden." She informed. " I closed my bridge to the public, but because Zoey, and Iris crossed it, That gave me the chance I wanted to unleashed my blizzard, and ruin Christmas, and then I will make the Guardians suffer next."

" Your nothing but evil, witch!" Zoey said.

" Flatterer." Stormella said.

" Okay then." Cobalt said. " How about Fairy Princess?" Only for Stormella to fire an ice blast at his feet. " Yep that did it."

" Why you insulant, little..." She started but calmed down. " Just little doe, I doe you are the reason why I am unleashing my storm, work that out in therapy." She said as she left. " Bye."

" Oh, Rudolph, Cobalt I'm so sorry this is my fault." Zoey said.

" It's not just your fault, Zoey." Iris added. " I'm to blame too, if we hadn't crossed Stormella's bridge this wouldn't have happened."

" Well I shouldn't have run away like I did." Rudolph admitted.

" Well, maybe you wouldn't have run away, If I had told you how I feel about you." Zoey said.

" Gosh, Zoey what I mean to say is you make my whole world glow." Rudolph said.

" Aw, look at that Iris, our kids have finally found love." Cobalt said, " But as much as it kills me to ruin the moment, Slyly your on."

" See what happens when you leave the rescue work to ammatures." Slyly's voice said out of no where, as he appeared holding a cobalt blue collar.

" Slyly you were there the whole time?" Leonard asked.

" Of course he was." I said. " The collar he's holding is a little invention of mine anyone who wears it turns invisible, the instant they put it on."

" Slyly we need you to get the key from around Stormella's neck." Rudolph explained.

" How do I get myself into these things?" Slyly asked as he slipped the collar back on.

" Because that's the kind of friend you are." Cobalt answered. As Slyly vanished into thin air.

Slyly crept passed the wolves, and made his way to Stormella, who was out cold. He was just slipping the key off of her neck when...

" What's going on?" She asked, half asleep.

" Nothing, Go back to sleep." Slyly said still invisible. " I'm just stealin' the key to the dungeon."

" Alright, Toodles." Stormella said going back to sleep. ( A/N: Seriously woman you bought that?) As Slyly made his way back to the dungeon.

" Well what do you know?" Slyly said. As he snuck back to his friends. " This truth stuff really works." He finished as he undid the cell doors containing his friends.

" I believe this belongs to you." Cobalt said, giving Iris back her pendant. Suddenly the alarm went off, and everyone hightailed it out of there.

Meanwhile...

The alarm woke Stormella up. " STEALING THE KEY TO MY DUNGEON?!" ( A/N: Oh she's a genius.)

Back to our heroes...

The six friends, came to another fork in the cavern, and ran down the tunnel which led to ledge, on the cliff face. They were about to head back only to be cut off by Stormella, Ridley, and Stormella's wolves.

" I do, and do, and do for you kids, and this is the thanks I get?" Stormella said.

" Naughty, Naughty, Naughty." Was Ridley's response.

" Now which one of you should I freeze first?" Stormella wondered. " How about you, Zoey Doey?"

" KEEP YOUR WAND AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU WITCH!" Iris shouted.

" LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rudolph shouted defensively, as his nose flashed brightly, which started, Stormella, and caused her slip, and fall but she managed to grab hold of the cliff. Rudolph along with everyone else hauled her back to safety.

" Y-You saved me." Stormella said in astounishment.

" Well of course we did." Cobalt said. " Because no matter how bad the person is it's the right thing."

" Yeah, we couldn't let you fall could we?" Rudolph said.

" Well no you couldn't consider us both, Even Steven." She said.

" Wait, what about Red's wish?" Slyly asked.

" Wish?" Stormella asked, " What wish?"

" He saved your life so you owe Red, a wish." Slyly said.

" The Fox is correct, Madam." Ridley reminded. " Those are the rules."

" Really I could have anything I want?" Rudolph asked with wonder.

" Wow, if I had known that, before I met, Rudolph, I would have saved her along time ago." Cobalt said.

" Well, Don't stand there like a deer caught in the headlights." Stormella joked. " What'll, be?" She asked.

" I wish for you to be nice." Rudolph said.

" WHAT?!" Stormella shouted. " What kind of wish is that?" She asked.

" It's the kind of wish that you have to grant." Cobalt said. " Now get on with it, Icy."

" Red, are you sure?" Slyly asked.

" You only get one chance at this buddy." Leonard said.

" I got it." Stormella said. " How about a normal nose that's what you wanted right? Just say the word, and it's your's child."

" A young wizard once said to me that being different is nothing to be ashamed of." Rudolph said nuzzling his best friend/cousin. " It helps make you an individual, and I happen to think that my shiney red nose means that I have a light that everyone has, and now I understand I am meant to be a Guardian, and My nose is showing me, My Center, My Center is Light." Rudolph said, as Moonlight momentarily broke through clouds, and shone upon Rudolph signifying Manny's acceptance of welcoming Rudolph into his circle of Guardians.

As the moon continued to shine a gold-colored wand with a golden crescent moon-shaped decoration on the bottom, a jewel and a crescent moon shape near the moon end, and a diamond crescent moon on the top floated into Cobalt's hands.

" The Moonlight Wand." Cobalt said. " The legendary Moonlight Wand." He knew what to do as he, and Iris turned to each other, and nodded as Iris summoned her Stag Saber.

" MOONLIGHT PURIFYING FLASH!" She shouted as a blast of light shot forth from the blade, and struck Stormella.

" At least this is the one spell, I don't need to speak backwards for." Cobalt said, He swung the wand in a wide full circle. " MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" As The light struck Stormella too.

" Madam, are you alright?" Ridley asked. As soon as the glow died down.

" Cute, little, penguin." She said as she covered Ridley in kisses.

" Please someone change her back?" He asked.

" Forget it, Ridley." Cobalt said, " Besides, She appreciates you more this way."

" But, you don't look any different." Rudolph said.

" But, I have changed, Rudolph." She said. " On the inside." She explained.

" Now, Call off the Storm." Zoey said.

" Well, I wish I could." Stormella said.

" What do you mean, Stormella?" Iris asked.

" Well, once I have conjured the storm it has to run it's natural course." Stormella explained. " Please use my bridge to get home." She offered. " Oh AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She called.

" You know I'm starting to like her better that way." Cobalt commented, as the six friends crossed the bridge.

" I can agree to that." Iris said, happily.

" Thank you, for bringing me my wish." Rudolph said, happily.

" Your welcome." They said, as Cobalt wrapped his cousin in a hug.

Ot Eb Deunitnoc

 **Wow** **this one took awhile to write, so anyway as always Big Shout Out to seniorcopycat, redhoodfan** **, and digiovinel358, to for being awesome buddies, also once again thank you Katmar1994 for letting me use Iris, in addition I'd like welcome Rudolphfan6110 to the fandom, thank you for that reveiw, the first of what I hope to be many from you, and as always w** **rite some reviews, and/or Constructive Criticisms in the box below, and Stay Positive, Dream Big, and I'll see all you dudes later. Thank you, and Good Night Everybody!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HERE'S YOUR HOST. Sora Pendragon! Thank you Ladies, and Gentlemen, and welcome back to, Chronicles of The Guardians so here the Cousins are finally going to meet. Yes took a while but here it is a brand new chapter, but I would like to point out that this is it the grand finale, after which I have talked to katmar1994, and she said she'd be happy to put together a sequel for this story, and She has my permission, provided she hasn't changed her mind since I asked her, maybe she will give leave her answer in the comments below, don't hold me to my word, Speaking of which, big shout out to** **katmar1994 for letting me use her Lion Guard OC Iris so yeah she has awesome stories so go check out her stuff show some support. Now without any further ado.**

 **Chapter 12: The midnight run.**

As soon as Rudolph, Zoey, Cobalt, Iris, Slyly, and Leonard got to the other side of the bridge the storm was getting worse. " Great, no how do we get home in this?" Cobalt asked. That's when they heard Boone, and Doggle coming their way in the Skidoo. Rudolph lit the way.

Pretty soon, they were traveling back to Borealis, where their families met them. " Rudolph, Cobalt." Blitzen, and Mitzi said, relieved to see their son, and nephew again.

" Zoey, Iris." Donner, and Holly were relieved to see their daughters again, as they embraced them.

" I'm sorry. worried you Mom, and Pop." Rudolph apologized.

" Yeah, Uncle Blitzen, and Aunt Mitzi I'm sorry too." Cobalt apologized. " And Uncle Blitzen, I'm sorry for what I said before running away."

" No Cobalt, You were right." Blitzen said. " A true father should never say anything like what I said about Rudolph back there." He said. " And you had every right to be angry with me about what I said." He admitted.

" That doesn't matter anymore." Mitzi said. " What does matter is that your home." Finally, North approached them, and spoke to Rudolph.

" Rudolph, your bright red nose gives an idea that might be crazy enough to work." He said.

" Sir?" Rudolph asked.

" What are you getting at, North?" Cobalt asked.

" What I mean is." He began." Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" He asked.

" It would be an honor, your honor." Rudolph stated. " But on one condition, I would like my brother to come with me." He said, turning to the one person who had been close enough to being considered a brother. " If he wants to."

" Along time ago, I made a promise to a reindeer, that I would always be there for him." Cobalt said. " And I vow to keep that promise."

" Excellent, Cobalt I have always needed an assistant to deliver presents." He said. " But Rudolph, your missing something."

" What?" Both boys asked.

" Rudolph you have demonstrated Courage, Character, and a Heart That is True." He said, Officially. " It is with great honor that I award you the Medal of Valor." As he placed a medal around Rudolph's neck.

" Thank You, Sir." Rudolph said Happily. " But what about Cobalt?"

" Your right, Rudolph." North said. " Cobalt I believe..."

" Yeah, It's been great holding on to Dad's Medal this long." Cobalt said, looking at the medal around his own neck. " But I believe it's time I had my own." He said, as he walked to a statue of a Woman standing with a Reindeer Buck, and placed the Medal around the Reindeer's neck. " _Yam ti reven eb devomer morf ym s'rehtaf kcen_!" He incanted as the medal became forever, apart of the statue. " Thank you, Father but it's time wore a Medal that I earned through my own displays of Courage, Character, and a Heart That is True." Cobalt said, accepting his from North.

" Your mother, and father would be so proud of the mage you have become." Blitzen stated. " I know Mitzi, Rudolph, and I are."

" Yes, very proud indeed." Mitzi added.

" Aw, thank you Uncle Blitzen, and Aunt Mitzi." Cobalt said." Also, North, Manny has made Rudolph a Guardian."

" Well in that case..." North said, opening a book. " Will you, Rudolph, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

" I do!" Rudolph stated proudly. " And I know my center, My Center is Light!"

" Well, If I'm gonna be an honorary Reindeer, I need a new look." He stated. " _Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool_!" instantly a dark blue mist ssurrounded him, and when it cleared he was wearing a long-sleeve, form fitting, brown, furred, hooded tunic, with, cream fur going down the center, and lining the inside as well as the cuffs which was belted with a red leather belt, that was decked in sleigh bells. His pants were form fitting too, and made of the same brown fur as the tunic. His gloves were black leather, as were his tabi boots.

" Good luck, out there you two." Leonard said.

" Go get 'em, Red." Slyly said. " And go have an adventure, Wiz Kid."

" Gosh thanks you guys." Rudolph said." Your the best friends anyone could ask for.

" Good Luck, Rudolph!" Zoey said to Rudolph as She kissed him on the cheek to which he blushed as he was hitched up to the sleigh.

" Be safe, Cobalt." Iris said, as she kissed him on the cheek too, and he blushed.

" Gentlemen, We have powerful storm, ahead, I won't kid you." He said. " It could be dangerous, but with Rudolph's nose lighting the way we stand a fighting chance."

" If we all work together we can get through this." Rudolph said.

" We can get through this, and we will, because we are a team!" Cobalt said confidently.

" Cobalt, Rudolph." Blitzen said to his inseparable nephew, and son." I'm very proud of you boys."

" Roll Call!" North shouted,

" Dasher!"

" Dancer!"

" Prancer!"

" Vixen!"

" Comet!"

" Cupid!"

" Donner!"

" Blitzen!"

" Rudolph!"

" Cobalt!"

" Dash away, dash away, dash away, All!"

As they took off into the sky, Cobalt made use of his Reindeer flight, and free fell off the sleigh, and flew up to Rudolph as the flew together side by side, as the Best Friends the are, and were soon joined by Jack Frost. The first place they stopped was the old orphanage where, Cobalt used to live.

Cobalt levitated horizontally just inches above The Matron, and jingled the bells on his belt, which woke her up. " Guess who." He said cheekily.

" YOU!" She shouted but noticed how he was hovering just above her, as he righted himself making it look like he was standing on her foot footboard, by his toes. " I HAVE BEEN CLEANED OUT BECAUSE OF YOU...NOW!"

" I wouldn't..." Cobalt said, slyly as he snapped his fingers, and five angry Reindeer crashed through the window, scraping the floor with their hooves, making the Matron shiver. " See my Uncle's, and my cousin are very protective of me." Also My friend Jack has a little present for you, Merry Christmas." He said with a grin as a barrage of snowballs, bombarded her. And Cobalt, and the rest flew away laughing. " And now for my final trick." As He flew high above the town with his cousin, as he produced his Moonlight Wand. " MOON HEALING, ESCALATION!" the two cried together, as the the full moon with Rudolph's added light shone through through the silver crystal. Cascading the town, and transforming some of the nightmares back into the boys they once were before being reborn as the sons of their own nightmares, which had been destroyed by the flash.

Meanwhile in the forest, a stag watched the night sky one last time before returning to his den where his mate, and two yearlings slept.

" Beautiful as always aren't they?" Cobalt said, as the Stag turned to see him, then trotted up for a hug. " Hello again Acteon, long time no see."

" Cobalt, It's wonderful to see you again." He said leaning into the boy's hug. " I'd like you to meet my family, Acteon." Cobalt said, as Dasher, Comet, Cupid, Blitzen, and Rudolph stepped forth.

" My, brothers, my son, and I would like to personally thank you for looking after Cobalt, Acteon." Blitzen said.

" It was my pleasure Blitzen." Acteon said. " Cobalt, and I were close enough that I when I never saw him again, and My yearling was born I had to name after Cobalt." after that they departed on a happy note as Acteon trotted back to his den nuzzling his yearling. " Goodnight, Cobalt, My son."

Later That Morning...

Jamie, and Sophie woke up to find presents, under the tree. And notes that read. _To two of the best believers, there is a new Guardian, let Sophie Open her's, and you'll see. Then Jamie open yours to find his center._

 _Signed Cobalt, and Rudolph._

inside, Sophie's present was a plushie of a reindeer with a red nose, that Cobalt had created with his magic. " Rudolph." They said.

And inside, Jamie's was a Magic Kit, and the wand was glowing. " Light." They said, with a grin.

Back at the Northpole.

" Look, Madam, look." Ridley said to Stormella. " North left you a present." He said leading her to a window which looked out upon, a beautifully restored Ice Garden.

" Merry Christmas Ridley." Stormella said hugging the Butler she had come to appreciate, and love since her change of heart.

" Merry Christmas Madam!" Ridley said in return getting more kisses.

Leonard, and Slyly got presents too. Inside Leonard's which read, ' _Merry Christmas Leonard, your Pals Rudolph, and Cobalt!'_ Was a red scarf from Rudolph, and a pair of blue mittens from Cobalt.

In the one for Slyly the Card read, ' _To Slyly, It could only get better.'_ Slyly opened it to find a Teddy Bear. " Excuse me please." He said as he unwrapped it in private. " Joy!" He said snuggling his teddy bear.

Soon North, and his team landed, everyone was celebrating Rudolph, and Cobalt,

" The Reindeer, and The Mage..." Finished a forty year old Cobalt as he sipped his hot chocolate, while sitting in a crimson velvet armchair in front of the fire. With a forty year old, Rudolph, lying on the floor next to him, with a gold metal band around his right front ankle as a wedding ring.

Cobalt had completely changed, His Reindeer heritage now shown through mixed with his human heritage, making him an anthropomorphic reindeer in appearance. He had, brown reindeer fur, with cream fur running down from around his face, and down his front, to the which maintained it's human structure, his nose had blackened, and become wet. The fur on his ears had darkened at the tips. His hands, and feet had a thin layer of cream fur with black pabs, and black nails, while a thicker layer of cream fur, stopped at his wrists, and ankles. His hair stayed blonde, and his eyes still dark blue. But his body still retained his it's human structure, and posture, he even had two antlers, that grew over his hair, and had three curves on each antler. And his body had developed into an athletic build, but not super, buff. ( A/N: Try to think like the Beast, from Beauty, and the Beast only shorter not as bulky, but athletic, and with a reindeer motif.)

He was currently wearing a pair of dark grey, boxer-briefs, under a dark blue, sleevless bathrobe. On his right, ring finger was a golden wedding ring." ...and that kids, is The End." He said. To four human children, and four reindeer yearlings.

" Aaaaaw." The children said, each human child, who was a wizard, or witch, was leaning up against his, or her reindeer familiar, each of whom were Rudolph's yearlings.

Cobalt's oldest son Rudolph Jr., who perferred RJ, for short was leaning up against his twin familiar Cobalt Jr., who proferred to be callled CJ. Both twelve.

RJ, looked just like his father, in human form, but had his mother's brown hair. He was presently wearing pair of red pajamas, and on his right index finger he wore a silver ring that had a red stone with an upward-pointing triangle inside it.

CJ, had his father's appearance right down to his shiney, red nose.

Cobalt's oldest daughter, Viata, was leaning against, Rudolph's oldest daughter, also her twin familiar, Arcus both of whom ten.

Viata, looked like her mother, but had her father's blond her which she presently had pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a lavender night dress, and on her right index finger she wore a gold ring with a periwinkle stone and an upward-pointing triangle, bisected by a horizontal line inside the stone.

Arcus looked exactly like her mother only with an nose much like her father, and older brother's accept where as Rudolph, and CJ have red noses, Arcus' nose was, was purple.

Cobalt's third oldest his second son, Acteon was leaning against his twin familiar, and Rudolph's second son, Blitz, both eight.

Acteon looked like his father but had his mother's green eyes. He wore green pajamas, and on his right index finger a gold ring with a green stone and a downward-pointing triangle, bisected by a horizontal line inside the stone.

Blitz looked like his father, with his mother's cyan eyes. His nose shone yellow.

And Cobalt's youngest child, and second child, Diana was resting against her twin familiar, and Rudolph's second daughter, and youngest yearling Donna, both were six.

Diana looked like her mother with her father's dark blue eyes. She wore a blue night dress, and on her right index finger she wore a gold ring with a cerulean stone and a downward-pointing triangle inside the stone.

Donna looked like her mother mother but had her father's brown eyes, but her nose shone bright blue.

" Come along kids." Rudolph said, off to bed. " Off to bed with the eight of you." He said, as a forty year old, Iris, and Zoey walked in, Iris had her brown hair pixie cut, her reindeer ears visible which she started wearing forever visible, and she was wearing, a pink midriff sleeveless, blue sweat shorts, all under a brown long-sleeve bathrobe, and a golden wedding ring. She, and Her sister approached their respective husbands.

Zoey wore a gold, metal, wedding band around her right front ankle.

" Still as energetic as ever, honey." Iris said, kissing her Husband, who's reindeer ears twitched.

" I guess being children, they have a right, babe." Cobalt said, as Iris stroked his fur.

" Well, we better tuck them in." Rudolph said.

" Right behind you, Dear." Zoey said. Following the children upstairs to there room's, after which the two married couples, went their room as Rudolph, and Zoey nestled into their Shared bed of hay, Cobalt stripped off his bathrobe exposing his tail poking out of the back of his boxer-briefs, as he climbed into the double bed he shared with Iris. Who had her own tail poking out of the back of her shorts.

Iris lay her head against, her husband's furry chest, listening to his heart, while Cobalt had his right arm around her waist. " Well, I'll say this." Cobalt said, as he lay in bed with his wife. " After everything we went through it's good to settle down, and have a family." He said, as Iris looked up into her husband's human/reindeer face, and kissed his wet nose.

" I couldn't agree more." She said as she stroked his fur, something he had become quite fond sense it grew out.

" I hear that, bro." Rudolph added. " Nothing quite closes an adventure like getting married, and having kids, is a good way to round off all the excitement we've been through." Rudolph said as Zoey kissed him.

" I don't believe there's any other place i'd wanna be then here with my husband, and our yearling." Zoey said.

As all four of them went to sleep after Cobalt whispered. " _Thgil tuo."_

Eht Dne

 **Well there it is ladies, and gentlemen the last chapter of this story. presently Kat's. Experiencing Technical Difficulty with her computer so it could be a while until she launches the** **sequel so all I ask is please be patient with her, so anyway as always Big Shout Out to seniorcopycat, redhoodfan** **, and digiovinel358, to for being awesome buddies, also once again thank you Katmar1994 for letting me use Iris, and for taking up my offer to write the sequal, in addition I'd like welcome Rudolphfan6110 to the fandom, thank you for that reveiw, the first of what I hope to be many from you, and as always w** **rite some reviews, and/or Constructive Criticisms in the box below, and for the last time in this story Stay Positive, Dream Big, and I'll see all you dudes later. Thank you, and Good Night Everybody!**


End file.
